Blood Status
by MyRegardstothereader
Summary: Elizabeth is a MuggleBorn hiding in plain sight within Slytherin House. She's comfortable as Draco's friend and apart of the Slytherin girl Clique. Until Dumbledore decides is high time she become the shift in pureblood elitist society. Elizabeth is sure not ready to play the pawn in someone elses chess game. Will she to save Draco's life or risk exposing herself?
1. Prologue

Blood Status

DracoXOC Fanfic

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, But Elizabeth Marshall and alot of what gets twisted is of my own creation

* * *

The stands went to the ceiling, and it seemed like every seat was full. Those who believed in the war, those who believed that the ministry had been overthrown during those awful years, those who couldn't believe something like that could happen, friends, family, relatives of those who died, they all sat in the seats. But Elizabeth's eyes only focused on the stormy pair that stared right back. His lips drawn tight, his teeth tight in his jaw as he looked down to her seat at the very center. The one thing she never wanted, despite being a slytherin, despite being apart of the silver group of slytherin, despite all of it, Elizabeth still to this day hated the lime light. Everyone stared at the brunette who had her hair tamed back in a braid down her back, her hair fell to just under her rib cage. Her icy blue eyes shimmered with confusion as a man in robes walked up to her, two house elves pushed a giant orb on a bunch of metallic design, a storm cloud inside that swirled.

"State your name." The man stood up tall, his arms crossed across his chest. It was a projector, to be simple. The witchs and wizards of the ministry had a projector, but much different than those she saw in her youth at the muggle schools. This projector took the images in one's mind, memories to be more specific, and projected them for all to see on what looked like a giant screen above her head, large enough for all in the arena to witness.

"Elizabeth Marshall." She spoke calmly, but her voice bounced off the cold stone that surrounded her. The man in the black and white robes stood in front of her and waved his hands to the house elves. They brought the orb closer. Elizabeth inhaled slowly, then let it out just as slowly from her lips as her eyes shot up to Draco's one last time. Just enough to have courage. Just enough to feel courageous for another second.

They had been in bed earlier this morning. It was gleaming through the curtains, day light was so beautiful on his blond locks as she ran her fingers through it. Draco slept through the night now, his body relaxed now, the mark on his arm was a pale gray, fading every day he threw it to the way side. Elizabeth had been wrapped up in his tangle of limbs when the owl came through the window and perched on the backboard of the bed. A letter.

_You are summoned to the Ministry of Magic_

Elizabeth always knew that this day would come.

"And do you know why you've been summoned here, today?" The man boomed.

"No." She shook her head.

"You are accused of breaking and entering into the ministry, changing of official ministry documents, and participating in Death Eater activity." The man added.

Elizabeth's mouth fell open and she clenched her hands. Years of being a slytherin taught her how to keep her tongue, to never yell out, and to determine the best actions.

"Of these crimes, are you guilty?"

"No." She stated through gritted teeth.

"We have witness's who saw you enter the ministry, under age, and witness's claim that you were with a death eater!" The man stated with a firmer voice.

"You brought the stupid orb, you want to know how it all happened. Why all the paperwork was burned? Why the room of records was destroyed? Who I was with, and why it all happened. You want the truth? Bring the damn thing here, and I'll show you everything." She demanded with gritted teeth. The man pushed the orb to her and she pulled it to her front. Her hands placed on the orb.

"Tell everything, from the beginning, and don't leave anything out." A wicked smirk on her lips as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Well, you asked for it!" She chuckled. "This particular story starts like all the good ones do… It was breakfast, and Draco Malfoy said something smart over his toast and pumpkin juice." Elizabeth opened her eyes and shot Draco a wink as he shook his head at her with a wicked grin.

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

Elizabeth finally sat down for breakfast. The first day of her sixth year, how excitement filled her belly as she joined her friends at the long table. Crabbe and Goyle were already deep in conversation about recipes for pies and debating their mother's cooking. Pansy lit up at the sight of Elizabeth and snatched up her hands, the pixie cut hair style of hers framed her face so beautifully, highlights of her darker eyes, Elizabeth leaned in and accepted the kiss the girl placed on her cheeks.

"Hey Pansy, how was your summer." Elizabeth brimmed as the brunette rolled her eyes. Daphne let out a snort as she pushed her strawberry blond locks off her shoulder, the blonde leaned over the table and Elizabeth accepted the same greeting from the Greengrass girl.

"She's peeved that you didn't spend any of it with her. Little shit, thinks everything revolves around her." Daphne retorted only to burst out into giggles as she received a kick from under the table.

"Hush Greengrass!" Pansy snarled. "But seriously, Marshall, where were you all summer? You only got out to see us at the big parties." Pansy moaned as Elizabeth finally sat down. Her silky brown hair fell down her shoulders and back, as she brushed it with her fingers out of her face.

"I told you both, I'm learning the family business." Elizabeth corrected as she looked to her breakfast.

"OUI!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked up to Draco who leaned his elbows on the table in order to lean closer to Elizabeth.

"Hello to you too, Draco." Elizabeth snorted, as she pushed up off her seat and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Happy?" She asked as Draco let out a snort and rolled his eyes back at her. Elizabeth settled down and took a bite of her toast. Plain, no butter, no margarine, no jelly, just crisp bread. Pansy made a face, but then again, Pansy always made that face when Elizabeth ate.

"Still a freak of nature, I see." Pansy teased with an elbow into Elizabeth's. The brunette cocked a brow as she turned to pansy, took a scone, a very dry scone by the looks of it, looked Pansy dead in the eye, and chomped a huge piece off. Despite her throat crying out for liquid, Elizabeth chewed it with a huge grin on her face as Pansy shivered. Daphne broke out into more laughter, and Elizabeth finally took a sip of her juice. Normalcy, it settled into Elizabeth's bones as she smiled to herself and looked to her plate.

A whole summer of work, hard work that never ended, and to finally be back here, where things were bustling and chipper, and full of magic. Her heart sung, that was until she looked up to Draco who seemed off in his own world, which was unlike him.

"Draco?" She asked, and his face picked up with a sudden jolt.

"Hey, why is it you have to work? Aren't you rich?" He responded with a sharp look.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. "I've told you a million times. I'm trying to learn the family business. I can't do that if I don't know what it's like to work in their shoes." She reminded him.

"All I hear is blah,blah,blah, ignoring my best friends." Pansy murmured in her ear. Elizabeth nudged her hard in the arm as she cocked her head to Draco.

"See, you keep saying that, but now I'm starting to think this is punishment. What did you do, Marshall? Huh? You make a snarky comment at your mum?" Draco teased with a smirk. Elizabeth's tongue clicked against her teeth as she took a chug of her juice and nearly slammed the goblet back down on the table.

"I'm about to make a snarky comment at you." She retorted with fire. Draco's face split into a wicked smirk as he wiggled his eyesbrows in her direction. "And stop that, with the faces, it freaks me out enough that you can move them." Elizabeth grumbled more to herself. Draco broke out into a roar of a laugh, Daphne right there next to him, cackling, Blaize even cracked a smile as he poked at his porridge. The gang… oh it was good to be back.

"Alright, if you are all done teasing me about my decisions to better myself, I have some studying to do." Elizabeth added as she pulled herself back up from her seat, a piece of toast popped in her mouth.

"I'll go with you." Draco added as he downed the last bit of his juice.

"Aww, this isn't some sort of hoax to try and beat my grades this year, now is it, Malfoy?" Elizabeth teased as she chomped down on her toast and swallowed. She turned back and gave Pansy a quick squeeze. "Braid my hair tonight? Like you always do?" Elizabeth as as Pansy shot her a look.

"If I don't, who is going to keep all that hair of yours in line." The dark haired girl mused as she patted Elizabeth's arm. Elizabeth escaped the table as she pulled her cloak up onto her shoulders better, and fixed her shirt as Draco came up beside her near the doors. Feet carried her straight out the doors of the halls as she ducked around Draco's arm the held the door.

"Hey, what was that jab about grades?" Draco sneered as Elizabeth shot him a playful grin, before she skipped ahead. Draco had to jog a step or two to catch up as Elizabeth headed towards the stairs. "You only made slightly better grades than me." Draco added with a sour look.

"Oh? really? I couldn't notice them over all my outstandings." her grin lit up her face as she put a hand to the rail of the staircase and trotted down the steps. Draco followed suit, merely a step behind her till they reached the bottom. In comfortable silence, they walked towards the common room. Long ago she lost the fear of her secret being exposed. Here, at his side, with Pansy and Daphne as her dorm mates, Elizabeth was seen as just one of them. They were all oblivious to the reality that lived in her veins, in her body itself.

Draco Malfoy was a pureblood, and since he claimed her as his friend on the train ride to the school, without a peep from her, they all assumed she was too. Draco Malfoy didn't talk to anyone who wasn't a rich pureblood. Elizabeth's parents were wealthy, they owned a restaurant that did more business than any other business around them. They once did a dinner for the queen's sons. But that didn't mean they were rich. They had a nice home, but her parents didn't spoil her or her brothers.

The worst sin of all: Elizabeth Gracelyn Marshall was a Muggleborn.

She sat in as one of the group, and she never let it show how it hurt when they harassed muggleborns, but she couldn't let it get to her. Because the minute it showed, the minute it got to her, she couldn't be sure if they would still be there for her. Elizabeth was determined to have the best grades, be the best there was, start her own business, maybe even consult for the ministry. All of that could not be accomplished if she told the truth of what she was.

Her Blood Status would be the end of her.

"So, lab partners for Potions?" Draco asked as they came upon the portrait to the common room.

"Always." Elizabeth replied with a grin, "Who else am I going to boss around about not doing it right?" She teased as she looked to the portrait. "Copper-head". The door swung open.


	2. White Lillies

Blood Status

DracoXOC Fanfic

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, But Elizabeth Marshall and alot of what gets twisted is of my own creation

* * *

Chapter one:

"Miss Marshall." The brunette shot her head up from her book and notebook as she looked back and forth between the teacher and the two hooligans he stood inbetween. "As my top student, I want you to sit inbetween these two, I think it'll be good for them." Elizabeth let her jaw hung open as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were smashed into the seats next to her.

"Professor Binns, Please." She whined as she looked to the ghostly figure before her. "I can not study with them here." She growled as her eyes shot daggers at Harry Potter. He returned the favor with a scowl of his own.

"Now, Miss Martell-"

"Marshall" She corrected.

"Miss Marshall, you will be a good influence on these boys, who will never get the job they wish if they continue to act like fools in my class. Auror's must have a firm grasp of Magical History, Potter and Weasley, if you ever wish to keep it from repeating." The ghost whipped around and continued on his way towards his desk, disrupting a group of students at the desk directly in front of Elizabeth's. A groan was heard to both boys as Elizabeth hung her head into her books. One hand rubbed her temples, the other twitched with her quill in hand.

"I swear to every deity above, if you two cause me to get less than a perfect grade in this class, I will cause considerable harm to you both." She grumbled as she pulled back from her books. Weasley rolled his eyes as he leaned his chin on his hand. His elbow clearly on the desk, and clearly in her way of her space. Elizabeth gritted her teeth as she swatted his elbow with as much force as she could, without little effort, Ronald's head slammed into the desk. "And stay in your own space! I didn't sit at a table with others for a reason." She scowled.

Ronald shot his head up and looked at her with such a furious expression, that Harry looked worried. "You are such a-"

Elizabeth shot him a look, "Language!" She snarled, cutting the red head off. "Please, Weasley, didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" She scoffed as she turned back to her book and began to scribble away. Ronald leaned upwards to catch Harry's eyes, his head shook back and forth and seemed ready to explode. Elizabeth made no indication that she minded, or cared that they whispered over her head.

Professor Binn's continued his lecture again, once again the room was filled with monotonous nonsense that Elizabeth mostly blocked out. As much as she listened to all her teachers, word for word, she did not for professor Binn's. She passed his tests with flying colors because she studied on her own. It also helped that she was best friends with one of the most prestigious pureblood households, because when she couldn't find the information, she picked Draco's brain, or even better, his personal library.

Plus it helped that Pansy had to be a know-it-all about everyone, she tended to know of personal history of families, wars, and the such. She might not be able to tell when or where a war happened, but she was brilliant when it came to who started it and why. Pansy was pretty much the reason Elizabeth was beyond an expert on world war one and the wizard's who participated in it.

"Will. You. Two. Pipe. Down!" She hissed as she pushed up to a fully sat up position. "You're making it hard to drown him out." Harry shot her a look that Elizabeth returned with equal gusto.

"Why are you even in this class then?" Harry scoffed.

"I could ask you the same. The difference for me is that I enjoy history. I took this class for the easy grade and the free silent study period it gave." Elizabeth put her quill in her ink well and let it set there for a second as she cracked her knuckles. The long, graceful braid that Pansy and Daphne did for her hair stayed, not a hair out of place. Daphne even put metallic flowers in it for added show, but of course they were jade studded and only slytherin colors. Elizabeth patted down her skirt as she looked from Harry to Ron.

"We," ron sighed, "Had to." He finished.

"Had to?" She snorted, "What, did Softy Mcgonagall threaten your lives if you didn't take it?" She teased.

"More like it was either this or muggle studies." Harry groaned as he looked to his book and flipped the page with the class. Elizabeth looked to his book and let out a sigh. She snatched the book from him, her eyes focused on the book and not the nasty look he shot her. Elizabeth flipped to the page he was supposed to be on and put it back where it was.

"I can understand choosing this then." She whispered as she turned back to her book and grabbed her quill once again. She tapped it off, as to not dripple ink as she took it back to her notebook and continued on her notes.

"Hey, you're ahead of us." Ronald burst out. Elizabeth turned her head and cocked a brow at him.

"Brilliant observation, Weasel-bee, what's next? My quill has ink?" She retorted with a chuckle to herself as she continued on. Ron leaned towards her to say something smart, but Elizabeth's eyes flicked up from her writing to him with a deep, dark stare. He backed away slowly as she turned her attention back to her work. "I always try to forge ahead in classes. I can't bare to be behind or study at other's pace." She stated softly.

"She's just like 'mione, except meaner." Ronald snarled. Elizabeth's heart sped up a notch as she looked to her hand that held still. Granger, the muggle born gryffindor. The brainiac of their group, but outed as a muggle born. Mudblood. Fear shot through Elizabeth's blood as she shook her head and let out a huff. He only meant that they were both studious. But Elizabeth couldn't be Granger, she couldn't be outed as Muggleborn.

"I'm actually nothing like Granger." She snarled. Draco would have said mudblood. Elizabeth should say it, but she couldn't even muster up enough hatred to say it. She couldn't even mouth it. It stung like bees straight to her veins. Ronald and Harry looked at her.

Elizabeth felt panic in her veins. Why were they staring? Her body went deathly still as she ground her teeth. Only then did the heaven sent sound hit her ears. Binn's excusing everyone for the day. Elizabeth let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding as she shot up in her seat to her feet. A flick of her wand and everyone was closed, dried, and corked, and Elizabeth pocked every single item into her bag.

"You dunderheads try not to make life horrid for next class, and don't ever forget to bring your things, I don't share." She warned with a hiss as she shot behind them and towards the door with a swift pace. Elizabeth needed to be as far away from them as possible.

One, being that she didn't want them even hinting at her being like Granger in the likes. Hermione was a studious girl, she was like her in that aspect, but Hermione and Elizabeth were almost complete opposites in alot of factors. Hermione fought for the under dogs, she fought for the rights of those who didn't even want her help just because she wanted to see everyone free and happy. Elizabeth only wanted to be the best, to have the best grades, to start her own business, to be the top of everything in hopes of never losing anything. Elizabeth was determined to never fall under anyones toe, never again.

"Oh, Miss Marshall." Elizabeth halted in her tracks, obviously her musing putting her at a fast pace with little rest. Dumbledore stood there with a brilliant smile on his face, always a bubbling, grinning, fool.

"Headmaster." Elizabeth bowed lightly, her eyes looked around her in anticipation of anyone seeing her talking to Dumbledore. Elizabeth didn't mind the grinning fool, but Draco and Blaize hated the man, and Daphne was kind of pissed at him for the punishment he put on her last year over her hanging a first year hufflepuff upside down on the rafters of the astronomy tower. Elizabeth still stood by Dumbledore, but told Daphne she was on her side. The hufflepuff had called her an entitled bitch, but then again, Daphne had shoved the boy aside to go down the stairs.

"Running to your next class?" He mused with a grin.

"Actually, I'm done for the day, History is the last class of mine today." She confessed with a small smile.

"So, running from what, I ponder?" He chuckled.

"Oh, Nothing, just, if you walk slow, you get to your goals slower. Plus, I was thinking about the homework that's awaiting me in the common room. That, and Daphne gets antsy if she has to study by herself, and I refuse to let her beat me to the common room this year." Elizabeth babbled with a shrug. Dumbledore's grin fell to a soft smile as he put a hand to her shoulder.

"The go ahead, child, and be careful, the steps downwards can be dangerous when taken too fast." He warned with a chuckle as he continued past her. Elizabeth looked back to Dumbledore with furrowed brows, a soft frown on her lips. The man had a million opportunities to accidently announce her blood status to everyone. He could have betrayed her trust many times.

Like when Draco screamed at him and Mcgonagall after first year, and Elizabeth was there to take him back to the dorm room. He shouted about how they were unfair in letting mudbloods into the castle. Dumbledore could have done it right then, could have sliced her whole future right then.

But when she had been first sorted, Dumbledore called her up to his office the next morning and asked her if she had told any of them. No, she hadn't, and she confessed, she hoped to never do so. Dumbledore kept her secret, and Elizabeth believed he secretly enjoyed that it was her secret. She bet long ago that he was waiting till the day her secret came out. Would it change the mindset of people like Malfoy and Greengrass, those who believed Mudbloods were diseased of some sort? Or people like Zabini who believed they weren't really witches and wizards, but mistakes.

Elizabeth reached the stairs shortly and began to descend down them, her head buzzed with thoughts a million miles a second until the sound of someone calling her name from below woke her up. Elizabeth jumped a bit as she looked down to Blaize, he looked up at her with a worried look.

"You alright, Marshall?" He called as they met halfway on the stairs.

"Yeah, just, peeved." She lied easily as Blaize let out a snort.

"Who marked on your paper now, bookworm?" He teased with a grin.

"Not that. Binns put Potter and Weasley at my table and told me they were stuck there! I can't even get a table to my own. Those two nim-wits ruin everything." Elizabeth puffed. Not exactly a lie. She was pissed about professor Binns, but mostly she was mad at herself that she could ever be compared to Granger.

"What! Oh, Draco's going to have a field day when I see him in Charms." Blaize let out a bark of laughter.

"Draco? I'm having a nightmare day thinking of being partners with those two idiots for who knows how long! Ugh!" Elizabeth grumbled more to herself as she passed Blaize on the stairs. Blaize was still laughing as he took the stairs up. Elizabeth continued on her way down, ignoring the shift of the stairs as the top part moved to connect to a new level or plateau. The good thing about being in the dungeons, the top of the stairs move, but the bottoms down, atleast, the very bottom doesn't.

Elizabeth entered the common room and threw herself onto the couch, her face planted in the soft, silk like material and groan to herself multiple times. Her bag settled on the ground next to her, she breathed in the fresh scent of newly cleaned furniture. The elves had just been here, and everything smelt fresh.

"There you are!" Elizabeth turned her head as Daphne trotted into the common room. Daphne lifted Elizabeth's ankles and slid under her shins, settling her legs back where they were. "Blaize says you're stuck with Potter and Weasley in History." Daphne nearly choked on her laughter.

Nothing beat the spread of information in hogwarts. "Kill me now, Greengrass. I'll surely fail as those two don't shut up for a moments notice." Elizabeth whined, her face pushed back into the cough. Daphne let out a bark of laughter as she leaned back on the couch. Elizabeth turned so she was sprawled on her back, her hands pressed to her face.

"Headache?"Daphne asked.

"About to be." Elizabeth mumbled.

"I've got a cure for that." Elizabeth opened her eyes in excitement as Daphne pulled out two chocolates rolled in simple wax. The two of them popped them in their mouths as Elizabeth closed her eyes and enjoyed the way it melted. Daphne pulled out her bag and pulled out her book. "Okay, Charms first or Defense?"

"Charms. Defense is a sour note for me."

"Because of Snape?"

"Because of Snape."

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

"Come here already, Marshall." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and tried to move past Draco to sit at the desk, only long arms reached out and pulled her into his lap. The problem with this, was that Elizabeth knew Draco Malfoy far too well.

"Draco, your lap is not a desk." She grumbled. How she even survived being in his room was beyond her. His bed was like a million geese died just to make one inch of his mattress. His sheets were beyond a monetary value of silk, and his pillows she was always jealous of.

"It can be." He grinned widely as Elizabeth fought her way out of his arms and bounced onto the spot of his bed beside him.

"Stop that, and get to work. I've never met Slughorn and I don't know if he's worse or better than Snape when it comes to first day potion brewing." She added as she pulled out books and placed them on her lap.

"Why do you always do that?" He countered with a flick of his eyebrows.

"Do what?" Elizabeth quizzed, despite her eyes focused on their new textbooks. Elizabeth flipped a few pages in and was scrolling the page with her eyes when she felt it. His fingers trailed her cheeks and the shudder ran down her back. Elizabeth swatted his hand from her face and shot him a glare.

"Turn me away." He added with a wicked smirk.

"Draco, we've been friends for far too long. I know what you do with girls." Elizabeth looked at him for a second longer than she meant to, only to push her eyes down and towards her books. It had been a game with him since the beginning of fifth year. Draco went through girls like candy and treated them just as equally in her sight. Any girl that he put his 'charms on' was a quick whirlwind of pleasure and pain for the short, and she meant short, amount of time they had with Draco Malfoy. As much as Elizabeth liked him as her friend, and as much as she enjoyed the thought of kissing him, she couldn't risk losing his friendship for a short fling.

She needed him as an ally while she could have him there. And if he broke her heart, she could never imagine having the same open, easy relationship they had now.

"I'm a changed man." He snorted.

"Oh! Yeah, I can see that." She teased as she flipped the page, "Now hurry up and get your book open or I'll definitely leave you in the dust." Draco shot her a look before he pulled his book out into his lap.

"You're the only female in this entire house that-"

"You're generalizing, Draco, and when you do that, you injure yourself more than you prove a point." She cut him short as she pulled out a notebook. Elizabeth scooted herself back so her back was up against the wall and pulled the notebook into her lap, putting the book on the bed.

"Will you ever let me finish?"

"I just did." She shot a playful, bemused look up from her notebook as Draco huffed. He joined her with his back against the wall, his knees up like a make-shift desk, his book against his legs. "Now, what's the first potion that the syllabus said we were going to learn?" She turned her head and smiled at him. Draco turned his head and smirked down at her.

"The love potion."

"IS NOT!" She swatted his shoulder, only to lean over and look at the book.

"For a know-it-all, you sure are stupid." He chided her with a smirk. "Now, have I ever given you reason to not to trust me?" Elizabeth shot him a look before she looked to her notebook and began to take notes. A pout formed on her lips as she tried not to say anything. But his stare on her only made it hard not to.

"No." She pouted.

"That's my girl." A soft smile crawled on her face as she continued to scribble as Draco read off important information. This was familiar to her. Teasing, joking, smiling, that back and forth wit that she knew from the day they met, would make them close friends. This was exactly what she couldn't give up. Being here, even in his bed, felt like a familiar, safe place. Draco was just that way.

It was funny, those who never stood at his side, often thought he was something he wasn't. A bully, an asshole, maybe, but he wasn't as big of either as others believed. Really, to those he deemed worthy, he was a big softy. He even hugged Blaize once, despite how hard Blaize ripped from his grasp and threatened his life. But both boys ended up laughing hard, especially when Daphne pulled them both in for a hug and tickled them at the same time.

Harry Potter believed that Draco Malfoy was a horrid human being. But that was because he took the brunt force of Draco Malfoy's hate.

Which was the exact reason that Elizabeth refused to let her secret get out. She wouldn't be able to bear the consequences of it leaking. She would be just as hated at Harry Potter.

"Hello?" Elizabeth jumped as she looked to Draco who cocked a brow at her. "Lost in some deep thought there, Marshall?"

"I guess, I was really just thinking how big your pores look." He teased as Draco shot her a glare.

"Lying to cover up the fact you were thinking of me naked is not the way to go." He threw right back. Elizabeth let out a snort, laughter followed soon after.

"Oh yeah, oh baby, oh baby, Draco naked, what a sight to be seen." Elizabeth choked on her laughter as she fell onto his bed, her laughter hard and thick in her throat. Draco fell into laughter on his own as their notebooks and books fell to the way side.

"Hey! Some girls swoon." He added over his gasping for air.

"Yeah, fainting is a true sign of your sex godliness." Elizabeth held her stomach as it clenched from her laughter. Only for it to subside as Draco leaned over her. Her face grew red, fast and hot, her whole body went red as he looked at her with those stormy eyes. He was thinking something, something he would never tell her. Elizabeth had grown accustom to just let it go, because if he wanted to say it outloud, he would.

Elizabeth found herself taking deep inhales as her giggles and laughter fell to the way side.

"I should get going," Elizabeth excused as she ducked out from under his arms. He neither moved, nor stopped her as she collected her thrown aside notebook and book and pulled them to her chest. Elizabeth slipped out quietly from his room and shut the door, never looking back to see if he had moved. Heart in her throat, she rounded the corner and went down the stairs.

"Hey, Pansy?" She called up the girl's stairs, "It's almost dinner time." The sound of a girl galloping down the stairs was heard.

"Coming!"

Life at Hogwarts still smelled and felt fresh, but Elizabeth was still apart of the life she made herself since she first stepped on the train.

* * *

Author's notes: As I've written atleast up until chapter ten already. I'm going to write one chapter a week and post one a week in order to keep up with this story and keep it from going cold. So here it is, Chapter one of Blood status. Thank you all who have read it and all those who have taken notice of this madness in my frontal lobe.


	3. Black Widow

Blood Status

DracoXOC Fanfic

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, But Elizabeth Marshall and alot of what gets twisted is of my own creation

* * *

Chapter two:

"Mum, don't make me go!" The woman stood next to the pillar that many had pushed through earlier. Elizabeth felt herself about to die of lack of air.

"Look, just go through, and make friends, it'll be easy." Her mother added with a chuckle. "Remember, smile, let them know you want friends. Friends mean allies, allies make life easier." Elizabeth nodded only to make a face.

"What if they find out?"

"Just don't tell anyone. It's none of their business what you are. Don't tell them, and put your head up. If you don't give them a reason to ask, they won't ever know the difference."

Elizabeth yawned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up from the bed. Her sheets trapped her, but she struggled to move them up and off her body. Her feet hit the cold stone floor first and jolted her awake. As she let out her braid, she grabbed her towel and bath things, the memory fresh in her mind. Her mother's words of advice, her mother's love and affection. Elizabeth had always been a mommy's girl. Dad was loving, but he tended to withold with the hugging and kissing.

Her fingers ruffled her long brunette locks and stepped into the shower. A good ten minutes later, she was washed and standing in the mirror, looking at her reflection. She was actually excited for Potions, to see what kind of teacher Slughorn was. But fear ate at her stomach that she wouldn't do well in it. She had to do well. Elizabeth would give no one reason to think she was less of a person, less of who she was. Elizabeth was dressed and brushing her hair in the common room as a soft hand found hers, enveloping her fist around her brush.

Elizabeth instantly dropped it and jumped as she whipped around to Draco who looked at her with raised brows. "I've been calling your name for a good minute now, what's gotten into you?" He looked concerned.

"I'm worried." She confessed.

"About Potions or History?" He smirked at her.

"Both." Elizabeth moaned as she bent and grabbed the brush. Standing back up, she finished brushing her hand and set it down in her bag. "Those two give me a head ache just thinking about them." She added.

"Don't worry, just think, every day you get through working with those two, you get to spend that night studying and doing potion homework with me." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, and headed for the door.

"Ooh, my dreams have all come true." Elizabeth threw over her shoulder. Draco followed easily as she stepped out of the portrait and walked towards the stairs. She dug through her bag for her book as she pulled it out and began to read it as they walked.

"Will you stop? You're already months ahead of me." Draco groaned as he swatted her book up and almost into her nose. "You'll be fine, just stop making all of us look like idiots." Draco added.

"You're not an idiot, none of you are." Elizabeth looked to him as she tucked the textbook back into her bag. "You guys are the smartest people I know." Draco looked at her as she smiled and nudged him in the arm gently. His lips twitched in a regular smile, soft and small as he waved for her to proceed up the staircase. The whole world seemed silent as they climbed. Often, right at the beginning of breakfast, it was the most silent.

"So what did you do with your summer?" Draco seemed to jump at the question as they reached the summit of the staircase. His eyes were downcast and he shrugged. Those stormy eyes, an expression she couldn't read, he was shutting her and the world out again. With a sigh, she nudged him again, her eyes focused as he looked up to her. "Got it, summer is a sore spot." She whispered softly.

Draco nodded as he reached the door and pulled it open and waved for her to go through the doors. Elizabeth walked into the almost bare Grand Hall, the sight of so little teenagers in the room at once seemed so surreal. The teachers there were only Dumbledore and Mcgonagall, and just as Elizabeth turned to ask if Draco saw the others coming down, Snape swept through the door.

"Miss Marshall, I expect you'll do extraordinary in potions today with Slughorn to show him exactly how well you've been taught." Snape mused as Elizabeth grimaced, and Draco let out a snort.

"She's been fretting over that the whole morning, and last night." Draco teased as Elizabeth shot him a sour look. Snape put a soft pat to Elizabeth's shoulder as he passed the two.

"Careful Miss Marshall, too much worry and your face will stay like that." Elizabeth only rolled her eyes and turned to sit down at the table. Draco slipped next to her as their breakfast seemed to appear before them. They were the first at the table, which was not unusual for the middle of the week. A few sleepy heads slipped in the door, only one was a tired Blaize as he stumbled onto the bench next to Draco.

"Awake there Zabini?" Elizabeth chuckled as he shrugged and slumped against the table, barely able to move as he tried to sip the goblet of juice without really moving his arms. Draco aided him as Elizabeth took her first bite of dry, golden toast.

"Why do you eat it dry?" Zabini mumbled, groggy and still out of sorts.

"Because she's a freak." Draco answered as he pushed the plate from Blaize's drooping head.

"Hey! It's just a family thing. My parents eat it dry, and I've never needed butter. If bread is made perfectly, it is like a good steak, doesn't need anything." Elizabeth huffed as she munched in silence to the beat of her heart. It hummed in her head as she looked from Draco to the next three heads that popped into the room. Potter, Weasley, and Granger. They looked exhausted, as per usual for the trio. But what was really bothering Elizabeth was how when she looked to them, she turned to look back and caught eyes with Dumbledore.

He was plotting something, she could just see it in his eyes. With the way he smiled to her as he took a sip of his juice, she figured it had something to do with her. Panic hit her heart like a freight train. Because nothing Dumbledore did that was plotted out, seemed a good idea. Elizabeth turned back to her breakfast and said hello to a sleepy Bullstrode who looked better than Blaize but not nearly awake as Draco and Elizabeth.

He was plotting something to do with Elizabeth and the golden trio, she could just see it written all over his face. Which only made her feel more worse for wear, because the safety net she had sewn together the last few years, the world she made for herself, was threatened by his plots. What if he outed her! What if he betrayed her trust! Everything she did would be for not.

Elizabeth finished her breakfast and rose from the table, ready to head to potions and escape the ever evil eye of Dumbledore. She wasn't going to die or worse because of some crackpot loon!

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

Elizabeth sat in the library, finally at peace with herself and the world around her. There was no a soul in sight, no sound was made, everything was calm. She had finally finished all her homework and pride filled her body. Potions had gone swimmingly, their first class was fantastic. Not Snape worthy, but not bad. The man was a bat loon, but he was forgivable, his age did factor into his lunacy. Elizabeth brushed her long hair back from her face and let it fall down the back of the chair. Only, as she put her hands on her eyes to rest, she heard the worlds most horrific sound she could imagine.

It was a scream that emitted right in the middle of what should have been a bone snapping. Elizabeth could hear every inch of the bone snap in two as she opened her eyes and shot her eyes to the left. Pansy lay on the ground, tears and anger filled her cheeks as her wand was pointed at a boy. A hufflepuff, a boy she knew.

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Pansy screeched, her voice loud and vibrated off the walls. Even more so, it ate at Elizabeth's insides as she rushed to Pansy's side. The boy was red faced and covered in something that resembled blood and dust and other such things.

"It's best if you evacuate." Elizabeth snarled.

"You're protecting her after all she's done!" He snarled. Elizabeth scrunched her face as she stood up and pointed her wand to the boy. It had been in the sleeve of her cloak, as always, in a charmed pocket she sewn with magic thread herself. A trick she taught herself third year while bored in the library. It had been a project that took weeks to get just right, but now, it was as easy as a swish of her wrist and the wood was out into her hand, the tip at the throat of the boy.

His eyes lit up with fear as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. One step towards him, he took one step back. "You broke her shin, to be distinct, you broke her tibia into three pieces, two fractures, and a split in the bone. There is blood seeping out of her flesh and muscle where it ought not to, and you're telling me she's not worth defending from trash like you." Elizabeth snarled with a dark hint in her voice. "You will turn around, you will march directly to your head of house, and you will tell her you broke Pansy Parkinson's leg bone and are willing to take any punishment. You will be sure to have a visit from Snape later, I hope you brought your big boy pants, because I've heard he's had a bad day in class today."

Without a word else wise, she whipped on her heel and dropped down next to Pansy, she put her hand to her friend's back and turned to point her wand at the injured leg. "Is it fixable?" Pansy whimpered, anger still mixed with the pain.

"Yeah, Pomfrey can fix this easy, come on, I have to freeze your leg still." Elizabeth cooed as she flicked her wand, watching as a visible bubble was placed over Pansy's leg. It neither moved or jiggled as Elizabeth helped Pansy up as best she could. The pixie cut girl leaned on Elizabeth as she pulled her close and limped with the girl to keep pace.

"Scary, that one." Elizabeth shot a look to a table where Weasley and Granger sat. She scowled as she turned her wand on him. Granger put a hand up as if to defend Weasley but Elizabeth rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Not even worth it, Weasel-bee!" She snapped as she continued on the path with Pansy towards the hospital wing. Elizabeth could hear the hushed words behind her. Scary. Slytherin brat. Pureblood elitist. Elizabeth had never told anyone she was these things. They came with the territory. Defending her friends, defending her house, it labeled her these things.

But when she called the boy trash, it wasn't because of his blood status. Elizabeth cared little about that. He was trash to think that she wouldn't defend her friend. She even gave him a chance to run from it, to leave it all behind him. If the idiot couldn't see an opening when he did, he was nothing but trash to her. Not worth her time.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy." Pansy whimpered as she trembled, her eyes full of tears.

"Hey! Hey, stop that." Elizabeth put a thumb across them to dry the tears of pansy, "You'll ruin your make-up, and merlin knows how long it took you to apply it this morning." Pansy let out a choked laugh as she shook her head.

"Now, what the hell happened?" Elizabeth prodded as she continued their slow, limped pace. Hopefully, making Pansy speak and focus on her words would take away all and any pain.

"He bumped into me, and I told him to shove it. He called me a pureblood bitch." Elizabeth groaned.

"Why do you even let it bother you?" Elizabeth looked to Pansy who shrugged to the best of her ability.

"I just, I can't stand Mudbloods." Elizabeth flinched lightly, but Pansy made no sign of noticing. "They are rude, and loudmouths, and they think they're entitled to respect and the world that they know nothing about. They ruin everything! And for what? So they can argue Muggles are the same as us? Pfft! No! We're better than muggles. Always have been. They may have burned our ancestors out of fear, but they're lucky we're forgiving for all the pain those muggles put us through!"

Elizabeth nodded, as if she understood, but she didn't. If only Pansy knew the truth, maybe she would see things differently. But she was right in one aspect, as a muggle born, Elizabeth knew nothing of life here in the world of Magic. The difference was, she didn't demand that others change their culture to match her as she barged in. She really didn't have that kind of choice. She walked in and turned into a chameleon. She became her surroundings.

How lucky Granger was to be who she wanted to be, to be proud of her blood status.

Not that it made any matter to Elizabeth, because as far as Elizabeth saw, she was the same as everyone else. Why could no one see that, there was no reason for purebloods to be pissed, and no reason for muggleborns to think themselves as such victims. Everyone had magic… shouldn't that be enough?

"Besides, he's a dickbag." Pansy snarled.

"Pansy!" Elizabeth blurted out as they finally reached the doors of the hospital wing, "Language." Pansy snorted and rolled her eyes. As soon as the door were open, Pomfrey looked up from her desk and instantly came over. The bubble had turned red with splashes of Pansy's blood. Elizabeth sat next to the girl in the hospital wing, tucked away in the chair near the bed.

"Miss Marshall?" Elizabeth perked up from her sleepy posture to see Severus Snape standing there. Elizabeth smiled and slipped up to her feet.

"Sir?" She asked as she flattened down her skirt.

"A Mister Rodstir has told Mrs. Sprout, that he is the reason for Miss Parkinson's condition. He also told her that you, and I quote "scared him till he pissed his pants if he didn't come gain his punishment'?" Snape's lips twitched with amusement as Elizabeth flinched and made a grimace for a face. He cocked a brow as her as finally she broke into a sigh and hung her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her hand at the back of her head.

"You will see to it that this never happens again." He stated with a firm voice. Elizabeth nodded as she sighed and shuffled her feet. "And see to it that miss Parkinson makes it back to her dorm room in one piece, then you will see me for detention tomorrow after dinner."

Elizabeth looked up with her jaw dropped. "Unfair, Professor!" She blurted out.

"Do you want to make it two days?" Elizabeth clamped her mouth shut immediately, "That's what I thought. Bring your text for Defense class." He turned with a woosh of his cape and stalked away from the girl. Elizabeth huffed and resisted the urge to stomp her foot like a child. That punishment was completely uncalled for. But, then again, she threatened a boy, she put a wand to his throat. Any other student would have been punished.

No special treatment.

"Alright, here we are, good as new." Elizabeth turned to Pansy as the girl twirled and smirked.

"Just as beautiful as ever." Elizabeth chuckled as Pansy bounced a bit and grabbed her arms.

"Come on! We don't want to miss dinner!" Pansy exclaimed. Elizabeth exclaimed her thanks to the healer as she was dragged out of the hospital wing by a very hungry Pansy. As Elizabeth let herself be towed away from the hospital wing, her eyes caught hold of a portrait on the stone walls that she had not noticed before. It was a blank portrait. Empty, dark, and the frame was a dark black, almost metallic.

Confusing, as none of the other canvas' were empty, just that one. It seemed, it was the only one not occupied.

How had she not noticed it before. Elizabeth watched it as they passed and her eyes narrowed on the frame.

Mystery number one.

"Hey, Elizabeth," She skidded to a halt as Pansy turned and cocked her head to the side as she looked to Elizabeth. "How did you know how my bones were broken?"

Elizabeth broke out into a sheepish grin. "I didn't. I just pretended I did to be scary." Pansy broke out into a mad laughter as she walked towards the door. Elizabeth blushed as she followed the dark haired girl into the Grand Hall.

"You are a piece of work." You have no idea, Elizabeth thought to herself.


	4. Rumours

Blood Status

DracoXOC Fanfic

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, But Elizabeth Marshall and alot of what gets twisted is of my own creation

* * *

Chapter Three:

"What is it Weasley? I have the least patience out of the three of us, spit it out." Elizabeth spat with a roll of her eyes. She turned as Weasley shot her a glare but then let out a sigh and looked her in the eyes.

"Why do you do it?" Elizabeth cocked a brow at him, a face full of confusion. "Hang out with those blokes, you're smart enough to know that all this pureblood bull-"

"Language!" She hissed.

"That too! Why do you always talk like an adult, and make everyone else try and follow suit." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she turned back to her books.

"I'm sorry Ronald, but you are not privy to my psychological analysis, you barely even know me. Just know that I don't like being cursed at, and leave it at that." She stated firmly as she picked up her quill and turned to use it on her notepad. Harry huffed as he looked to his own book and Weasley was there to doodle on his own.

"Harry, do you think there will be a test on this?" Ron whispered.

"Ron." Harry warned.

"Weasley, why would you even ask that?" Elizabeth added.

"Because, he's kind of fallen into talking of war." The two of them looked up and shot a look to Ron, confusion. Neither had been paying attention to the ghost. "I get a feeling it's not going to be a test, but like, he's rather teaching like we're about to do some sort of project." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked down to her books.

"Binn never does group projects." She stated.

"WHAT A FANTASTIC IDEA MISS MARTIN-"

"Marshall!" She corrected with venom, before her face fell as she was taken aback. Great! He heard her.

"That's just what we need, a project to show what you all have learned. I will assign each table with a time period and that group will present next week on their selected war from their allotted Time Period. Remember, if you forget war, you are doomed to repeat it." Elizabeth's mouth hung open. Ron grimaced, his faced turned to Harry who shook his head. This would not be easy. The three of them were deathly silent, Elizabeth still in shock, until the ghost of the man floated to their table and placed a piece of paper on their desk.

They were excused and Elizabeth held still. Ron motioned to stand, but her hands shot out to grab their robes and yanked them down into their seats.

"Whoa! OW!" Harry snapped as Elizabeth shot him a look.

"Do either of you have another class today?" She hissed. Ron and Harry both shook their heads. With a dark look on hers, she snatched up the paper and shoved her things away in her bag, "Then you will both follow me to the library, and there will be no if's, and's, or but's, got it?" She snapped as she turned curtly on her heel and marched towards the door. Ronald opened his mouth to say something only to have Harry's hand instantly over it.

The two followed her out of the room where she stopped abruptly, turned to look at them expectantly. They looked in between each other with confusion. "Ready?" She asked. Ronald furrowed his brow only to nod. Elizabeth then took off at a brisk pace, her bag at her side. As they walked down the hall, she pulled out the paper and looked to it. "990 AD through 1090 AD, Well, that's going to be a bit of a challenge."

"What happened that early on?" Harry asked.

"Many wizard wars were fought before and after that time period. But around that time, Hogwarts was actually founded, it's a relatively quiet time period." Elizabeth stated point blank. Only to smile and wave to a fellow Slytherin who passed. She smiled and patted the hand and arm of a few others who passed, oblivious to their glares aimed towards Harry and Ron.

"It's like being in the looking glass." Ron whispered. "I wonder if they all see their lives through rose tinted glasses like that?"

"You think Gryffindors are the only ones allowed to love their house mates. This house pride and stagmate war we've created between them is ridiculous. Not all Slytherin are horrid people, some of them are the nicest people I've ever met." Elizabeth turned and looked to Ron with the softest look he'd ever seen directed at him from her since the classes begun a week ago.

"If you're an elitist." Harry snipped.

"Not true. If you're of value, see you guys don't see life the way we do. You think friends are just friends, no cause for anything, no need from them, just people to talk to. But to me, and every other slytherin, Friends are Allies. People who stand beside you, and if you're good to them, lift you up. You have friends so that they'll be useful, even if it's only to keep you strong when you're weak. Say you punched me right now, you broke my nose and everyone heard me yell. Every Slytherin within ear shot would be here to help me up, like an army of snakes, unafraid to defend my honor. Say if no one was here to hear, then the second someone saw me, there would be no mercy for you, no punishment they wouldn't look over to defend me. You think Gryffindors are the only ones with loyalty. Every house is loyal to their friends, for the very reasons they made them friends in the first place. If you looked at a person and was friends with them because they made you laugh, I looked at the same person, and made friends with them because their parents were of importance, or they had something I needed, or were intelligent and wise in an area of expertise I needed, it would matter to neither of us that they were halfblood or muggleborn. And that right there, is what you look over every day when you call us snobs and elitists, because those people are only about five percent of us, only few believe you have to be pure pureblood to be of use." Elizabeth turned and pushed open the library doors, she passed rows of tables with people at it and slipped into her own in silence as the boys caught up with everything she said.

"And of those few, you're friends with all of them." Ronald accused.

"Their beliefs are of their concern," Elizabeth retorted as she pulled out her textbook and the notebook, and settled them on the table.

"So if they attacked a muggleborn because they were muggle born, would you defend them then?" Ron stepped forward and Elizabeth shot him a warning glance.

"They would never harm anyone else without reason."

"Draco has." Harry added.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Hermione! Her name is Hermione Granger, and he constantly throws her blood status in her face like it's a disease!"

"WHAT IF IT IS!" The table went deathly silent as Elizabeth looked to both of them with wide eyes. "Being anything but a pureblood means being ostracized and bullied and it means nothing to the person, but everything to everyone else. Even if Draco didn't bully her, he wouldn't have been the only one! It doesn't matter who you are, how good of a person you are, if you're tainted, you're a cochroach under their toes and you can never crawl out once you've let them step on you. Being a Muggleborn is a sickness, the worst kind, because you can't cure it."

Harry looked at Elizabeth as she panted and looked to her book, "How would you even know?"

"Because I can't help any of them. I watch them all, be pushed around by the people you hate the very most and I can't save them. I can't make the hurt go away, I can't do anything. I have what is right in front of me, and that is all. I wish I could be like you and your imbecilic friends who think just because you scream and kick, that it'll make one bit of difference." Elizabeth lied as she shook her head. "Never mind, just, let it go. We've got an entire war to find in history and we have barely even figured out the time period completely."

The table was dead, the voices swallowed hard as Elizabeth flipped back and forth through her book. With an exasperated sigh, she shot up from the table and walked past the boys and towards the aisle of books. She searched aisle after aisle for the time period.

What could have possibly happened in that time period, the Founders made Hogwarts, that's all she could think of. As she came back to the table empty handed, she sat down with a huff and looked to the boys.

They looked as lost for words as she was.

"What are you lot up to?" Hermione joined them and Elizabeth jumped in her skin. Elizabeth's eyes caught the curled mess of a mane that Hermione always had, her head cocked to the side as she looked to both Harry and Ron, then turned her attention to Elizabeth.

"Know anything about 990 AD to 1090 AD?" Harry asked as Hermione winced and shook her head.

"We could always talk about the Goblin King." Ronald chuckled.

Only Elizabeth's face lit up like christmas, her eyes full of light as she bounced. "THAT'S PERFECT! THE HALF BREED WAR!" She exclaimed, ignorant of the glare that the librarian gave her. Elizabeth pushed her book away and stood up. "We'll do our report on the effects of Goblin and Wizard Warfare over the Half Breed war! Oh, Okay, you guys are free to go, I've got some reading to do. Both of you bring as much as you can to class!" Elizabeth practically skipped away with such a brilliant smile etched on her face.

"A nuter, that one." Ron grumbled.

"What the hell is the Half Breed War?" Harry asked.

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

"Have you seen Draco?" Elizabeth asked as she looked around the common room. Weird, he was usually here, waiting for them to start on potions. Even weirder, he had begun to slack off in class. When Slughorn was more demanding of notes and the such, he took none. Elizabeth would start the potion and Draco nearly killed them twice because he began to daze off in class.

He was unlike himself more and more lately, and worry sunk into her stomach as she fought her way up the stairs to his room. His books, his quills, his everything was there. Where the …?

Elizabeth dropped her things on his floor, expecting to be right back to collect them once she found him. Maybe he was terrorizing a first year or maybe lounging outside. Her mind thought of a million places he could be, but within the first hour of bouncing from wall to wall in the castle, she found neither hide nor hair from him. He was gone! Like a feather in the wind that was full of leaves, he slipped under the radar.

"Where could the bugger be?" She mumbled as she turned and turned over the castle. Two hours of search from the basement to the top, she even searched the Slytherin Common room a second time. No where. She began to believe in the worst. That he was in the hospital wing. No, no one was there but a fueled and energized Pomfrey. He was in detention, but when she walked down the steps and knocked on Snape's Office, she looked inside.

He was not there.

"Miss Marshall?" Snape asked without even looking up.

"Have you seen Draco, by chance? He's missed our study hour and I've walked this castle from top to bottom and can't find him. It started with just worry that he forgot, but now I'm legitimately worried for his self." She explained as she stepped inside. Snape looked up as she couldn't help the words that fell out. "And he's been slacking in classes! I have never known him to give up the chance to one up everyone with his grades and the such. Then, he's got these… circles under his eyes, which is not like him, because he's such a hog for sleeping to the max amount of hours. And, Ontop of that! Pansy told me that he was talking of not wanting to be here on the train before I got to the compartment. I'm worried, Professor." Elizabeth broke down everything that had been buzzing in her head completely.

Snape looked up with furrowed brows, "You noticed… all of that?" he drawled.

Elizabeth huffed and put her hands to her hips. "Yes! I notice the habits of my friends. If you remember, I was the one that noticed Pansy and her attempt at a crash diet for the Yule Ball. I noticed when Blaize was trying to cheat his grades, should I go on? I may always have my nose in the books, but I do look up every now and then." Elizabeth stomped her foot.

"Miss Marshall, change your tone or I'll reward you with another detention." Elizabeth clamped her mouth shut instantly.

"I suppose you know of what happened over the summer then." He groaned, only to stop short when he saw Elizabeth's face. "Child! Do you live under a rock?"

"You could say that." She mumbled to herself.

"Draco's father was imprisoned, Draco is feeling pressure to be the man his father could not be."

"Wait… Azkaban?" Elizabeth blurted out. "But, Why?" She felt her whole body turn to ice as Snape shot her a short look.

"It is of no concern, but please, don't concern yourself with Draco. He will perkin up, I believe, once he's realized his world doesn't revolve around his father's activities." But Elizabeth wasn't listening. She ripped around her her heel and bolted from the room, not a care to Snape who shouted for her to return. She had to find him now and apologize, or something.

She had not done anything wrong, but she felt like she had to apologize.

For not being there, for assuming everything was fine, for just going along with life and not realizing that the Draco she saw before her, was the healthy, in control Draco she always saw. How stupid could she be!

As she climbed the stairs with gusto, she turned down a hall and bolted down it, sweeping the level as she came upon Draco, just there, standing in the hall. As if his whole world stopped, his body held still and he was not alive. Everything about him said dead inside and she couldn't help it. She rushed right up to him, and without warning, she wrapped her arms around him.

It was a world in fast motion that blurred around her as everything seemed to happen at once.

Her body came in contact with his, twirling the two around as she tried to slow her speed and hug him at the same second. He woke up from whatever trance he was in and without a second to spare, pinned her to the cold stone wall and had his wand to her throat. His eyes held no recognition as he looked to her, then like ice on a warm surface, his eyes recognized her slowly. His wand hit the floor with a loud smack.

"Elizabeth." He murmured, his face softened.

"I'm sorry, I should have announced myself." She apologized with such a soft voice, it almost wasn't heard. Draco trembled as he gripped her shoulders tight, his fingers dug into the soft cotton of her cloak and blouse, his eyes devoured every inch of her face.

"I should have never," He breathed.

"You're fine, I'm fine, please stop. Your fingers hurt." He instantly let go. Elizabeth held still as she looked up at him, afraid if she even moved an inch, he would shatter before her. Elizabeth could feel the adrenaline from the whole scenario settle in her veins, hot acid in her body as she looked to the blond haired boy. His hand moved to the wall behind her, his head hung and she couldn't help it. A soft hand to his bicep, the other to his waist, she pulled him close. Like she did with Daphne when she had nightmares, when Pansy felt ugly, when anyone needed it for no reason, she pulled him into a hug. Her back to the wall, she pulled him close and allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

Tight, his grip on her tightened as if he feared she would disappear, she clung to him and nuzzled her face inbetween his head and shoulder in the crook of his neck. She could feel as the shivers died in his body.

"Whatever it is, whenever you can, tell me. Please. I can help." She breathed hot breath on his skin as he pulled her closer.

"No, you can't." He breathed back against her ear.

"You'd be surprised what I can do." She whispered with a smirk on her lips. She could hear the strangled, short chuckle of his. "I withstood a whole class with Potter and Weasley, and we have a group project that we actually started today. I even climbed this castle twice for you, and I'm not out of breath… yet."

Draco shifted as he pulled back just slightly, allowed her room to breathe as he smirked down to her. "I can change that." Elizabeth smiled softly as she put her face back on his shoulder and inhaled. They stood there for a moment longer than she meant and she felt it pull on her chest. Here he was having a crisis of some kind, with unknown reasons, and she was worried about herself. Selfish, Elizabeth had been called that many times, but never was it such a slap in the face as it was now.

"Will you be okay?" She whimpered into his clothing.

"I'll be fine, we should be getting down to dinner now." He whispered.

"Dinner has been done for two hours." The look on his face was that of a pout as she chuckled. "Come on, I have some snacks and the such in my bag, which happen to be in your room."

"If you left snacks in it, they'll be safe in the room with Blaize. Much better roommate than Crabbe and Goyle." He grumbled as Elizabeth knelt down and picked up his wand. Slowly, she stood up and turned towards him. Draco looked exhausted. He looked beyond beat up.

"I guess they could be troublesome." She whispered softly. Draco took his wand gingerly and followed her quietly down the stairs. Elizabeth actually reached back and lightly took his hand, of which he didn't take back, and just allowed her to lead him down to the dungeons. There had been faces and places that they passed as she silently kept her head up and made no notice to any eyes that stared. Only Snape's eyes made her focus. As they passed, she looked to him, her eyes catching his analytical gaze. He looked to their hands as Elizabeth looked away and walked down the stairs, Draco following as if a lost puppy on a gentle leash. He didn't even acknowledge Snape in the least.

The two were the last to go back to the common room, but she wouldn't be stopped. It was obvious what kind of mood that Draco was in, for Blaize stopped anyone from saying anything as Elizabeth sent him a soft smile. Blaize nodded to her, before he turned around on the couch and continued with whatever book he was reading. Though, Elizabeth couldn't help the curious, confused glance from Pansy and Daphne. There was an understanding between the three girls that Elizabeth would explain later as she lead Draco up the stairs.

They reached his room, still not a word between them as she opened it and lead him in. Draco felt like a lifeless bag under her fingers as she turned to him and detached her fingers from him. Soft eyes and soft fingers, she slipped his cloak off his shoulder and slipped them onto the hook on the wall. He stood there, his eyes watched her with hawk like attention, but such a stormy lost look. She turned back and undid his tie, her hands gripped his vest and pulled it up along with the loose tie, she hung the tie with the cloak and folded the vest. Then she took his hand and actually sat him down, as gracefully as she could.

Elizabeth was working, this was her work diligence, no need for words, just focus and a graceful hand with firm fingers. He didn't flinch as she undid his shoes and slipped them to the slide. She pulled off her cloak and slipped off her flats as she crawled up onto his bed.

"This is the weirdest Fourplay, I've ever had." Elizabeth swatted upside his head as he smirked and laid back. Elizabeth patted the pillow next to her as she laid on her side, her eyes on him.

"This way I make sure you go to sleep," She cooed, a hand brushed his blond locks. "Your hair is getting long, you should let Daph or Pansy cut it over the weekend." She added. Draco closed his eyes as he shook it. Elizabeth grinned, "Then I can cut it."

His eyes shot open and he turned to her immediately. "Absolutely not!"

"Then I'll tell the girls to do us both up pretty on saturday." She poked his nose gently and watched him narrow his eyes at her before he closed his eyes. He seemed relaxed more as he shifted so he was on his side, his back to her. He was going to try to cut her off. Just this once, he wasn't going to get that chance. Elizabeth watched as he settled himself more in the bed.

"You can go, Elizabeth, I'm fine." Only, Draco's body went rigid as Elizabeth slid up behind him and wrapped an arm around his torso and placed her face against the back of his button up.

"I'm not going anywhere, not until I'm sure you're getting a good night's sleep. If I have to harass you every night till you're back to normal, I'm willing to sacrifice my evenings to do so." She breathed as his shoulders shook with light laughter as his hand reached down and clasped hers, his fingers twined with the ones pressed against his stomach.

"I never guessed you to be the demanding one." He yawned, his shoulders slouched ever so slightly. She opened her mouth to speak again, but he was slipping and she didn't want to stop him. Instead, she let him slip into his sleep. Elizabeth curled around him for warmth, at one point she tried to pull his blanket up on him, but when she tried to move, he pulled her hand back and tightly held it. It was obvious he wasn't going to let her go in his sleep, any time soon.

Elizabeth pressed her face into his shoulder blades and inhaled slow, long breaths through her nose. He always smelled like clean, almost like one would expect when they walked into the shop of a good tailor, or a man you flirt with at the company party who is obviously too rich to need the job. That's what Draco always smelled like to Elizabeth, like a fine wine that was just perfect to the taste buds, and far too expensive for regular folk. But now, his regular scent was off, there was a scent of something thicker, almost dark. Dust but the dust from an abandoned castle that once housed the evil queen, or maybe even just the old musky air of something from Knockturn alley. One accidental mistep into that part of town, it was hard to forget the smell.

And of course, the people who mumbled to themselves. Plus, there was the goat guy who slaughtered goats on the cobble stone. Draco smelt like darkness, if it had a smell. Like dark fear, but so much more, because Draco was still there, hidden behind it all.

The sounds of his breathing kept her awake as she finally pulled her hand back, but never left the bed. She slipped up and pressed her back against the head board of his bed, one of his pillows on her lap as she ran light designs with her fingers on his pillow that he slept on, even brushed his hair affectionately to the side.

Funny thing, she could see loving Draco Malfoy. She could see lying in bed with him, wrapped up in his arms, the way he smirked and grinned when he laughed. Elizabeth could love him, it would be so easy.

And yet…

It would be so easy for him to hate her just as well.


	5. Thunder

Blood Status

DracoXOC Fanfic

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, But Elizabeth Marshall and alot of what gets twisted is of my own creation

* * *

Chapter four:

"Okay, so it's been three days since you came back with him, and we gave you space, but… come on, fess up! What happened?" Elizabeth brushed her hair long and to her side as she moved over to the side of Pansy's bed. The girl patted the spot between her legs as Elizabeth turned and settled between her friends knees. Pansy continued to brush her hair as Daphne looked up from the nail polish she was working on.

"Something's wrong, At first I thought he was just sick, but I honestly think something is wrong with his head. He keeps...I dunno." Elizabeth broke off as she pulled her knees to her chest and leaned into the comfy hands of Pansy.

"I've noticed it too, he's slipping into something dark." Pansy whispered. "He nearly killed Potter on the train. That's what's going around."

Elizabeth ripped around and looked to Pansy who flicked her on the nose. "Don't move like that!" Elizabeth rubbed her face as she turned back and looked to Daphne who nodded to Elizabeth.

The strawberry blond put the nailpolish brush into it's well as she blew lightly on the paint to dry. "It's true, I heard it from a few carts away. Draco stayed behind on the train to 'check something out' then he froze someone, when I realized it was potter was when he said have a good ride back to london. I would have stepped in if it was anyone but Potter."

Elizabeth looked to her lap with a frown. "He didn't tell me that."

"Bet you, he didn't even tell you his father was thrown in Azkaban because of ties to You-know-who." Elizabeth's eyes grew large as she looked up. Daphne nodded as she pulled out her wand and turned on a drying spell. "Stupid Ministry, ruined Draco's heart and soul, that did. He still looks just as upset as his mother when I saw them at the station.

"Why am I just now finding this out?" Elizabeth moaned. "I'm a horrible friend."

"Well, if you have hung out with us, you would have known." Pansy teased as she finished the braid and leaned down, a soft kiss to the top of Elizabeth's head. "It's not like it wasn't in the newspaper, or anything." Elizabeth shuffled to her feet and took her brush. As she walked to her bed, she put her brush away and clambered into her bed.

"I don't read the paper, I don't even take it in the morning." Elizabeth lied.

"I don't blame you, all lies and slander." Daphne huffed. "Complete and total-"

"Daph!" Elizabeth shot Daphne a look as the strawberry rolled her eyes and flipped back in her bed. "But you are right, that paper is full of things that are never fully researched, mostly pure gossip. It's rubbish."

Pansy shrugged as she turned and flopped back into her own bed. With a raise of their wands, a blow of their lips against the tips of their wands, the lights went out and the three were left in the darkness.

Elizabeth flipped back and forth in her sleep, unable to get comfortable, and for the longest time, sleep escaped her. It seemed like she would give up when she was thrown into her nightmare, her body flung into a space that didn't seem to have floors or ceilings. Just forward.

Her body followed, and she seemed to be walking. Her nightgown changed to that of a ball-gown, she was in a black ball-gown, her hair done up in loose curls and her make-up sparkled. "You look fantastic, almost as good as me." Elizabeth was twirled around as she came face to face with Draco. Her heart skipped a panicked beat as she looked back and forth. Everyone wore masks, except them, they seemed to just be themselves as everything danced and swirled.

"Why is everything spinning." She whispered as she struggled to look around them. A soft pair of fingers were placed on her cheek as she turned to look at Draco. He smiled to her. "What is this…" Her lips began to tremble as his eyes narrowed.

His long, beautiful suit seemed to turn menacing, his face turned wicked thin and pale. Before she knew what she was seeing, a beast for a man was there instead, red eyes glared back at her as he twirled her around him. Her back against his rock like chest as she looked to see Draco standing there only a few feet away. His wand was raised and pointed to her.

"Draco?" She murmured as he shook his head, his eyes full of hate.

"Filthy Mudblood!" He snarled, and with that, a giant green light hit her straight in the heart.

A scream bounced off the walls of her room, and Elizabeth fought her way out of her covers and struggled to get herself right again. As she collided with the floor, the lights in their dorm room flooded on and Pansy and Daphne were instantly on their way to help her. But Elizabeth only screamed more, her eyes only saw the masked people at the ball, all wands pointed at her. Pansy tried to calm her but she flung herself from the floor and burst out the door and down the stairs.

The sounds of people shouting for her were drowned out by the heavy breath and pounding of her heart in her ears. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she bolted right out the portrait. Space, what was space in a minute of pure panic. What was length and temperature to terror? Elizabeth found herself not only up the stairs, down the front hall, but bursting out into the night as she stumbled on the grass. One mistep and what felt like a sprained ankle, she went down a soft vally of a hill and down the moist grass. Her tears only warmed and froze her bones at the same time as she collided with a stone at the bottom of her topple. Her hip took the blow and she was left there, curled up in her arms, crying. Sobbing actually. An ugly, horrible sob as she pulled at the grass and tried to sit up. But the pain in her hip and foot kept her from movement.

The muffled sounds of someone coming for her was light and little in her ears as all she heard was his voice. Avada Kedavra. Draco shot her to her face with such a spell. He was one of them in her dream and her whole world seemed to stop with the dream. Fat crocodile tears fell down her face as she looked up from the dirt to the dark cloaked man and a very distraught looking Pansy Parkinson.

"Miss Parkinson, you can go back to your dorm. Thank you for alerting me. Miss Marshall needs medical attention, I will see to her wounds." Elizabeth shivered as she turned her face away. Her pride nearly burned as hard as the pain in her foot and hip. Snape lifted her like a slumbering child and stood up, his eyes turned down towards her. "What on earth were you thinking, girl?" He snapped.

"Nightmare." Elizabeth trembled and her teeth chattered.

"What kind of horrible dream could send you out here like this. You are one of the most sensible students I have, what got into you." He grumbled as they trecked back up the hill side and towards the castle.

"Draco was a death eater, and he killed me." She confessed without an inch of hesitation. There was no use in lying. Snape stopped as he looked down to Elizabeth who closed her eyes, her whole body trembled and shook hard.

"Why would you ever dream of something like that?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes, but they were glazed over in pain as she looked to her nerve wrecked finger tips. The same finger tips that were pinned behind her by the beast of a man. The one she believed was Voldemort, whatever she crafted him to look like. "Because his father was, and I fear he's lost his light to his anger and hurt."

Snape halted his tracks as Elizabeth closed her eyes, and like that, she was gone to the world a second time.

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

Elizabeth woke to the hospital wing as Pomfrey looked over her. "First Miss Parkinson, now you Miss Marshall. I'm beginning to think it's break Slytherin children month." Elizabeth chuckled as she blinked her world back into focus. "Rest up a bit, but you have some visitors."

Elizabeth cocked a brow and turned from the bed she was in and went wide eyed when the first faces that came through the curtain were that of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Their faces showed the same surprize that they would be the first visitors, as if they expected to come upon a few other slytherin's first. With a roll of her eyes and a snort of amusement, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked at them.

"What could have possibly happened that made you two voluntarily come to see me?" She snarked with a cocked brow. They set two notebooks onto her bed side and pulled up chairs next to it.

"The project is due next class and we figured you'd probably kill us if we didn't get it done now." Elizabeth cursed herself internally as she looked to Harry.

"Well I guess I can't say you two have lost all your marbles then, is this what you two have got for your parts of the project?" She asked as Harry and Ron nodded, handing over the notebooks. Elizabeth looked over the first one, her eyes shot up and down the page, inhaling the information and taking it all in. Then she flipped over to the next one as she inhaled it just as fast. A nod came from her chin as she grasped the pen from the table beside her and crossed something, wrote something, circled something and pointed an arrow to something two lines down, but other than that, she handed the notebooks back to the boys rather unscathed.

"They're good, you guys just need a few edits on your part, then write it out on a parchment. We'll sew them together for professor Binns, and we'll present with little scraps of paper as not to disrupt the flow of thought." She turned as if to dig in her bag, only to sigh. "Darn, I don't have…" She stopped as she looked to the boys.

"What?" Ron asked with a confused expression. Then it began to dawn on him what her face was for. "Where is your stuff?" He grumbled.

"In the slytherin Dorm rooms." She explained with a soft expression, her head laid back with a sigh.

"Well, we can't get in there, sorry." Harry's words hit her head and she sighed. They were right, they couldn't just run and get them. They would have to enlist a Slytherin's help. Oh, yeah, that would go over well. And not just any slytherin's help, it would have to be either Daphne or Pansy.

"You'll have to ask Daphne. She's less angry at you too, she'd more likely help you than Pansy. Pansy is just like Draco in her hatred of you two, and it would actually take some prodding and she'd come to ask me first before she went back to the room…. Here." She took a paper out of their notebooks, scribbling a quick note on it, and folded it. "Give this to Daphne, tell her to grab my bag and give it to you guys."

"Whoa! No we're not." Ron replied.

"Do you want to fail History and be forced to take it again?"

"No...Where can we find her?" Elizabeth turned over to look at the clock that stood up against the wall.

"She'll be in potions for another 9 minutes, then she'll be free, so run now and wait for her to get out of class." Harry sighed and turned, his hand snatched Ron's shoulder and dragged him beside him. Elizabeth sat there calmly as she brushed her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes. It was the first time since that night that she was conscious enough to think. The dreams that Pomfrey forced her to have through medication were dark and barely there. Elizabeth was rested, but she was not fixed. The dream was still real. It still ate at her insides.

If Draco became like his father, then there is no way he could accept her for what she really was. Draco would already feel betrayed by her not telling him, but before, she had hope that she could show him that she was still the same girl that he laughed and studied with, her blood status shouldn't matter. But now it did.

The news of Death Eater raids all over London had not passed over her head so easily. She remembered them, remembered how afraid she felt to leave home at night, how she feared she would be found out during that weekend.

But her thoughts were interrupted as Harry and Ron came walking back with sour looks on their face.

"Daphne was the better bet?" Ron snapped with a look of anger.

"Trust me, Pansy would have stung you two for even looking her way." Elizabeth chuckled as she took the bag from Harry's outstretched hand, and pulled it open. She pulled out her notebook and sat it in her lap, she put the two books they rented from the library for the project and put them on her side table.

"What did that note say, anyway? She was cursing us until she opened the note and made this face, then she shut up real quick and went to go get it." Harry explained as Elizabeth broke out into a fit of giggles.

"I wrote Language in loud letters, then under it I put go get my bag and stop being such a bully." Elizabeth cackled as she put her hands to her face. "Oh! I'm going to get an ear full tonight but that's alright." Elizabeth laughed, her stomach began to hurt. Harry looked at her as she broke down into more laughter.

"So it's not us you do it to, you do it to them?" Ron burst into laughter to as Elizabeth laughed harder, only when Ron let out a small snort, he broke down into mad laughter, Harry joined in. The three of them laughed, tears rolled down Elizabeth's cheeks as she gasped for air, her hands at her sides as she tried not to die of oxygen depletion. It was a golden ray of enlightenment as Elizabeth looked to the boys before her, laughing as she did. These were the two boys she had practically grown up hating because her house and her friends hated them. But despite being of varying personalities, Elizabeth could see the two as they really were. They were human, just like her, and despite everything, she couldn't help but wish they had been sorted into Slytherin. Their help would have done her life justice, because had Harry been Draco's friend, had Ron convinced Pansy and Daphne their elitist views wrong, maybe she could tell her friends the one thing that held her away from them just the slightest bit.

It felt like hours later, they finished their project, the note cards, and were only left to put it all to pretty parchment and put it together. Their class would be fine. Elizabeth was finally free of the hospital wing, and she pulled on her clothing.

In her dark blue jeans, her white tank under her cream colors sweater that the sleeves were too long for her arms, her hair swung free in the air as she pulled her bag up over her shoulder and walked towards the common room.

It was past dinner, and the amount of people were sparse in the halls. Elizabeth had honestly just lost herself in her thoughts of the next project, the next class, making up homework she missed, when a hand shot out of the dark. A dark sleeve wrapped around her and pulled her into one of the alcoves of the dungeons.

There was no screaming as she found her back pressed up against a brick wall, and an angered Draco Malfoy there in front of face was full of worry and anger as he stood right in front of her, his hands planted firmly on the wall on the outsides of her shoulders.

"What the hell happened?" He snapped.

"Language, Draco." Elizabeth hissed.

"Shut it Marshall! I wake up one morning to hear that you had some horrible night terror and ran out into the yard and broke bones or something like that! What were you thinking!" His face fell into anger as he enclosed her closer. "How dare you think you're invincible, do you know how worried we were? We thought someone had hexed you! Greengrass and Zabini nearly gained detention twice for threatening giggling gryffindors, you scared us, Marshall!"

This was the first time Elizabeth was on the other side of the worry. Elizabeth was almost always the one 'moming' someone, threatening them and their life if they pulled another stunt. It felt so weird to be under his gaze the way it was. Draco had bags under his eyes again, as if he had not been sleeping in the least.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as Draco scowled deeper.

"Don't give me that, Elizabeth! What were you thinking."

"I had a nightmare, it didn't stop." Her voice was low and hoarse as she felt her body tremble. Don't tell him, her mind screamed. Don't tell him. But she couldn't help it as he narrowed his eyes on her.

"What was it about?" His voice was lower, less intimidating, but still a threat to her life if she didn't spill. She wanted to keep it in, to lie, but Elizabeth couldn't help the words that spilled out of her trembling lips.

"You were a death eater, you killed me at a masked ball, and I was helpless to stop you." She whimpered as his eyes widened. He pulled away instantly, his heart was on his sleeve, she could see it shatter before her. That her dream, her nightmare was him. He was what sent her into a crazed frenzy that nearly broke her soul.

"You're...Afraid… of...I'm…" He looked away from her.

"But! Draco!" She put up her hands, killing the space between them with a soft smile, "It's okay, it was just a nightmare, no harm, no foul. I mean, you're not a death eater, so it's not like it's a premonition, I was just, surprised by the news of your father. Please don't look like a kicked puppy." She confessed, babbling in attempt to get him to look at her. "Draco… you're not a death eater, right?"

His eyes never met hers and she couldn't help it. Anger was now in her veins, hot and boiling in her blood as she took a step closer, he took one back. "I see you're-"

"Draco Malfoy, show me your arms!"

"Elizabeth, I-"

"Show me!" She snatched at his robes and he fought against her. They wrestled there in the alcove as she snatched at him harder and harder till she pushed him against a wall and ripped his button up shirt down the seam, down his arm, his robes flung off his body earlier in the wrestle. There it was, like a disgusting disease of the skin, dark, black, and it moved ever so slightly in front of her eyes.

"Marshall! You had no right!" He snapped.

"ME!" She put her hand to his throat, and for the first time since their fourth year when Granger had her wand to his throat, he looked scared for his life. Elizabeth shook her head as she pulled back, then without warning or hesitation, she slapped him hard across the face and turned from him.

"MARSHALL!" He shouted for her but she stormed towards the dorm rooms. The sounds of him rushing to catch up were muffled by her fuming anger. Elizabeth stepped through the portrait and right through a crowd of slytherin who looked wide eyed. As if she was a ghost.

"ELIZABETH!" Draco snarled, but as he stepped through the portrait, she was already up her side of the stairs and in her room. Draco looked to Pansy who stood on the stairs.

"Draco… what is wrong with the two of you?" She asked as her eyes shot between the stairs, and the ruffled Draco in his robes with rips and tears in it. "You look like you were attacked by a dragon." She whispered.

"Just! ...Go get her!" He snarled.

"I'll see what I can do." Pansy sighed with a look of confusion. Soft steps up the stairs, Pansy edged into the room and eyed the girl on her bed. Elizabeth was curled up with her pillows around her like a shield against the outside. "Elizabeth?" The brunette pulled out her wand, pointed it to the ceiling and circled it, with little effort, a curtain was cast around her bed, a magic curtain that muffled out the sound of others around them, and it fell and shut her out from the world around her. A sigh passed Pansy's lips as she saw Elizabeth curl up tighter, the small sight of tears as she pushed her face into the pillows.

Pansy turned from the door and walked down the stairs. Draco stood there, just as panicked as he looked earlier, but now there were no witness's. Pansy shook her head and he let out an audible groan and turned from Pansy.

"Draco, what did you do?" She snapped.

"Nothing." he snapped back.

"Friends tell!" She stomped her foot and the blond whipped around to look at her. "Now, I don't know what your problem is at the moment, and I know you don't plan on telling me. But you tell me right now, are you having an affair with Elizabeth?" Pansy hissed.

Draco's face softened as he sighed and shook his head. Pansy sighed as she stepped up to him and put a hand to his shoulder, catching his eyes as she softened her expression. "So how did you do this?"

"I don't know. I think she feels betrayed, somehow." Draco whispered.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you just yet, but I promise...I will."

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to my first official follower (Geekprincess143) of this story, I decided to update early.


	6. Miss Murder

Blood Status

DracoXOC Fanfic

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, But Elizabeth Marshall and alot of what gets twisted is of my own creation

* * *

Chapter five:

Elizabeth awoke atleast a good three hours before she should have, due to her unusual bed time and found she was not only more exhausted then she was the day before, but she was more sore. What would happen to anyone who slept in their day clothes, with enough tears to fill a lake. She slipped out of her bed, cracking every bone she could before she stood and headed for the bathroom. Steam filled the room, the sting of magic that she was familiar with in the morning, but ten times more potent as she felt lacking for one or two reasons. She threw her caddy in the shower, whipped her clothes off her and let them crumble to the ground. The great thing about today was, it was the last day of the week. She only had to survive through classes today and she was home free for a whole weekend. She could locked herself up for two days.

Elizabeth didn't want to, but she always didn't want to see him. So in order to avoid the blond man of her nightmares, she cleaned up fast and pulled on a new uniform, new knickers, and pulled her hair into loose mess of a bun that somehow framed her face in that way that hair did when you wanted it to just not be in the way, and suddenly it was the best hairdo one will ever get and never be able to reproduce. Elizabeth stepped down the stairs tentatively, the long piece of parchement in hand and ready to work on it while she waited for breakfast.

Only, as she stepped into the common room, she found Draco sprawled out on the couch in a new shirt that was ruffled from sleep. Pretentiously ruffled, lying to passerbyers that he could ever pass for anyone else. Elizabeth made an irritated sound with her tongue and teeth, but couldn't find the darkness in her heart to leave him. He would be furious if she left him here. Well… Elizabeth sighed as she pointed her wand to him and whispered the words for the spell as he levitated off the ground and followed her as she climbed the boys stairs as quietly as possible. She entered Draco's room, the wards allowing her in as they always did. She settled him down on his bed and prompted herself to leave him there. To turn and let him sleep awkwardly and stiff in his clothes as she did.

But Elizabeth pulled his shoes off, put a pillow under his head, pried the blanket from under him and placed it over him, and let out another sigh. "I guess this means i have a reason to never trust you." She breathed as she bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You could have trusted me."

Elizabeth left just as fast as she entered, her toes light on the stairs as she gathered her things and continued out the door. Despite it being against the rules, technically, that she was out of bed before students were allowed, she didn't care. She walked up the stairs and planted herself firmly in front of the great Hall's doors. When they opened, she would go inside. Firmly sat on the cold ground, she tucked her cloak under her to try and kill a small degree of the chill as she began on her parchment.

Half way through the long page, she heard the familiar steps of a professor come up towards her. "Five points from Slytherin for being out of bed without permission." Elizabeth felt her lips turn up as she slid the textbook out from under her knees and into the light to show Snape what she was doing. "Ten points for having the gull to do your homework out of bed without permission."

"To or from Slytherin?" She teased with a manipulating grin on her face.

"To." Snape sneered.

"I knew you liked my spark." She chuckled before she looked up. The dark haired man arched a brow down at her as her face spoke volumes to her emotional state. Her eyes still dark and almost opaque from the crying of last night. It was obvious how sore she was, how horrible she had to stretch to get up, how slowly she moved.

"What did you do, Miss Marshall?" Snape questioned with a light air of concern.

"I cried for hours till I passed out." The confession was like a slap to Snape in the teeth as she pulled her books up into her chest, her parchment hung from her hand to dry. Her cloak hung from her body, not magically tailored to fit like most students learned to do. She looked the mess. Snape waved his wand to open up the great hall and Elizabeth turned from him to step inside.

"Did it have to do with Mr. Mal-"

"He's a death eater." She interrupted. Snape stood still, a small, slightly peaked inhale of his nostrils, unable to be heard by Elizabeth who skulked forward, but noticeable to himself. She knew, and now his job was thirty times harder. Because Draco could not lose sight of what was important. His livelihood needed to be higher on the list than the emotions of Miss Marshall.

"You were not-"

"You knew and neither of you told me." She scolded with a cold shoulder to him as she pulled out her parchment and quill again. Her hand began to trace words on the paper, a notebook open to copy her edited version onto the parchment.

"Five point from slytherin for your tongue." Snape snarled, his feet brought him behind her.

"You actually think I care about the points system. Slytherin winning the house cup will never happen as long as Dumbledore is headmaster. It is a waste of my concern and time to worry about something so dull and idiotic as the point system. Especially since it's really only for first through third years." She spoke with a dull tone, as if she didn't blink an eye at his comment, or hold her breath. Everything was level and calm in her mind as she continued down her parchment. Her hand moved steadier and steadier.

"Then detention. Tomorrow, my office, after dinner." His hiss was low and venomous.

"Sure, why not. I've got nothing better to do than to do dull work for my traitorous teacher and his hidden snake godson." Elizabeth clipped back, her eyes dull as she turned to look at him. "Now, if you're done, I've got a project to finish, Binns expects Potter, Weasley, and me to present first today." She turned from him again.

Snape should have exploded and given her the worst thing he knew he could do to Elizabeth Marshall. But this girl was heart broken, she felt betrayed, afraid, and it was obvious that her heart and head were disconnected in hopes of keeping her sane and safe from the Hell around her. How pleasant, Snape thought, to be that able to disconnect ones heart from mind, all in the sake of saving one's soul. How easy it was for the young woman to step back.

"You have a talent, Miss Marshall." Elizabeth tensed up. "Don't forget that each talent has it's right time. Now… this time, is not the time or place to use one's talent." His voice drifted as he continued to the instructor's table. Elizabeth watched from the side of her eyes, they watched every step with the cold, soulless gaze as he slipped into his seat. Like the eyes of a hawk, Snape was fondly reminded exactly why Elizabeth had been sorted into Slytherin. He could never see her in any other house.

Elizabeth could never be in gryffindor, she was far too motivated by ambitions then by friendships and bravery. She was brave, and loyal, but she was far from kind and loving like that of a hufflepuff. And despite her need to know everything and study herself into a stupor, she didn't value knowledge as power like Ravenclaws did. Her was a need to better herself. She had the best grades because it was in her best interest to be good in class. Because it was seen good socially and elsewise to be good at what she did.

Elizabeth finished her parchment, grabbed a piece of toast and was on her way to pack her things when the sound of rapid, rushed footsteps fell in the air. It had been a good hour into breakfast, already a few others had filled the room, and Mcgonagall was seated two seats down from Snape. But every eye in the room turned to Draco as he stood in the doorway, his eyes showing pure panic and fear. Only, they landed on Elizabeth who cocked her brow up to him.

The world was slow as Draco slowly walked up to her. A few first years gasped as he stood beside her, his eyes on her as if she were a phantom of his past. "Elizabeth." He breathed lowly.

But Elizabeth stood up, her bag on her shoulder, she munched down hard on her toast. Her eyes were cold, not full of their usual emotions. As if she were truly dead, and dead to him. Draco let out a breath that everyone saw he was holding as she turned from him and walked around him. Every face was filled with such shock as the always power friends, Elizabeth Marshall and Draco Malfoy, seemed on other ends of the planet. Draco stood there, in the ice of stature, confused and lost as Elizabeth walked straight out of the Great hall. Mcgonagall shot a look to Snape who sighed and shook his head, his fork and knife working on a plate of steak.

Draco turned slowly to the retreating form that was Elizabeth. "But…"

But they always ate breakfast together. She always waited for him to finish before they left. Either with Pansy and Blaize, or with Bullstrode and Greengrass, hell, even with Crabbe and Goyle. But… never… without each other. Draco slumped into his seat and angrily coiled up. His body coiled as he stabbed at his food, nearly shattering the china.

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

Elizabeth sat down at their desk and smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes as the boys sat next to her.

"I think we did okay." Harry murmured, his eyes turned to Elizabeth as she nodded. Then Ron, his face floored by her acceptance of their 'okay' performance.

"Do you think we'll do well?" Ronald pressed as Elizabeth put her things away in her bag and straightened out in her chair, to watch the next group.

"I do." She answered softly as she folded her hands in her lap. Harry cocked a brow to Ron, then looked to Elizabeth. He thought of prodding her, to see if she was inside, but the way her eyes snapped to look at him with such a cold, intense stare, he opted not to. Elizabeth turned forward, her shoulders relaxed back.

What felt like ages after that, the class was finally dismissed, and Elizabeth stood up slowly and pushed her chair in. "Have a good weekend, see you two on tuesday." She murmured softly as she passed the two of them.

"What the hell happened?" Ronald blurted out.

"LANGUAGE!" She shouted over her shoulder. The two looked at each other then rolled their eyes as she left the classroom and headed away from the common room. He would be expecting her there, plus Pansy and Daphne would be there. Library would be her next place, but too many people studied on friday in the library, plus, the last thing she needed was to run into a slytherin student.

As her mind ran a million miles a minute, her feet took her up the stairs, only to realize they were moving. Auble groan and huff left her lips as she climbed up and await for the stairs to move to a level. "Who put moving stairs in a castle for children, honestly." She hissed as she stepped off and headed left.

To her left, funny as it was, was the Hospital wing. She thought of faking a disease or illness just to hide away from her friends for a bit. But as she went to go into the wing, she caught a glimpse of a portrait frame. The same dark black with hints of silver and green in it. It was still empty.

Elizabeth turned to it, her feet found their way up in front of it as she eyed it with furrowed brows. Whose frame was this supposed to be. Her eyes looked up and searched for frames. It seemed this was the only one on this hall. It was a little massive. Honestly it reminded her of the Helga Hufflepuff portrait near the hufflepuff dorm, and the Gryffindor portrait in the towers. It was big enough to be a founders portrait, but as she looked around it, up into it, nothing. There was no one. A light grace of her fingertips on the frame, however seemed to bring movement to the frame. When she touched it, silver, metallic snakes slithered from under the frame towards the middle. They seemed so realistic, that Elizabeth moved to touch them, and when her hand left the frame, they sizzled and disappeared into a dark void that was the frame.

Curious!

She put one hand on one side, and the other on the other, and watched as snakes once against crawled out and slithered across the frame. Elizabeth leaned in close as the frame made a look like it was full of water that rippled under the snake. That's when her eyes caught hold of something that began to float towards the surface. It was a face, it floated towards the surface and when the face opened their eyes, black and yellow snake like eyes, she let out a small shriek and let go of the frame.

"Elizabeth?" The brunette whipped to her right as Hermione Granger stood there with furrowed brows, books always pressed to her chest.

"Granger!" Elizabeth gasped for air, her eyes moved back to the picture frame only to find it was still empty. The snakes were gone, the rippling water was gone, and so was the face. "What a pleasant surprise…" Elizabeth mumbled to herself as she turned back to the wild mane of a girl.

"What were you doing with that frame?" Hermione asked. Elizabeth flinched inwardly as she looked away from the girl, afraid to answer. The truth was that she didn't quite know. The problem being with confessing that, was telling Granger would injure not only her pride but other things. Elizabeth wanted nothing more for the wild maned woman to leave her be, to go scurrying back to her imbeciles and leave her to play with the idiotic portrait frame. But curiosity struck her again as her eyes turned to the frame.

"I'll tell you if you touch the frame, just… touch it." Elizabeth watched as Hermione narrowed her eyes. She was not gullible, everyone knew that. Being friends with Weasley's obviously offput her from participating in pranks. But Elizabeth narrowed her eyes back at Hermione. "I'm experimenting, just touch the frame." Elizabeth hissed.

"Fine!" Hermione huffed and stormed over, her hand slapped against the frame. Nothing. It held still and the two of them cocked their head to the side. As if Hermione expected something to happen, as much as Elizabeth did, the two eyed it. Hermione slowly pulled her hand back from the frame and looked to the long haired brunette. The slytherin girl stepped up beside Hermione and planted her hands softly on the frame and watched with wide eyes as the Snakes appeared.

"Is that what you meant?" Hermione whispered.

"I think, it has something to do with the houses, but I'm not sure." Elizabeth replied, her eyes searching the frame. Just as it had before, the water in the frame began to texture the dark abyss.

"It does look like a founders frame. Do you think this is Slytherin's?" She leaned in too. Elizabeth cocked her head slightly, Hermione followed suit. Just as they stared in firmly, the face began to unfold itself under the water surface of the abyss. The snakes circled and danced out of the water, onto the edges of the frames. Elizabeth tensed herself.

"If it is Slytherin, then he'll-" The face appeared and the snake like eyes opened dramatically and narrowed on the two of them.

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Elizabeth yanked her hands back, teeth gritted as she looked to the blank portrait frame.

"Definitely Salazar Slytherin." Hermione huffed, and Elizabeth turned. Suddenly, realizing, that Hermione Granger believed the man screamed at her and not at Elizabeth. The one who summoned him, the one he looked at, despite both of them being directly in front of the picture frame, was really the one he screamed at. Not the one who was outed as a Mudblood, not the one who looked ready to shoot the portrait. Elizabeth flinched inwardly as she looked to Hermione.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth breathed and the curly, crazed one snapped her head up. Eyes filled with light tears, she rubbed them with her cloak sleeves. "I, um, I." Elizabeth, for the first time in years, didn't know what to say. No intelligent words came to mind as Hermione stared at her with furrowed brows.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say it." Hermione added with a look of curiousity.

"It's not uncommon that some people find it a disgraceful moniker." Elizabeth defended coldly, her arms crossed across her chest. Pull away, seperate, distance yourself, Elizabeth reminded herself that Hermione Granger knew her as a Pureblood, Draco Malfoy's inner circle, the enemy.

"But you let Malfoy say it?" She added with a venomous whisper.

"Why is it that you and your boyfriends believe that I have ANY control over what Draco does? You three are completely obtuse!" Elizabeth snapped, her body turned from the frame and collected all his discarded items that fell in the first surprise.

"Thank you." Elizabeth went rigid as she continued to put together her things into her hands and bags. "For never saying it." Hermione added. Elizabeth stood up and turned slowly. Her eyes landed on Hermione's, over her own shoulder and her eyebrows up in a cold arch. A look she had perfected over the years of being a slytherin. Distance, her heart sank back into the abyss that was her soul as she inhaled slowly and shook her head.

"I didn't do it for the thanks, so do not thank me." Elizabeth spoke with a monotonous volume that would kill even the flat voice of Professor Binns. "Just, remind your boyfriends in superhero tights that I expect they're fully studied and caught up on the material for Binns class, and that this," She motioned with a finger of the circle of her, the portrait, and Granger, "never happened."

Bristled and cold like a serpent, Elizabeth turned and brushed past Granger, her eyes on the horizon as a cheerful voice woke them both up. "Miss Granger, Miss Marshall, how surprising to meet you both here."

Elizabeth's shoulders went still as she turned to see the Headmaster in the hall. "I was just leaving." She reminded and attempted to leave for the second time.

"Say good evening to Mr. Malfoy for me, then." Dumbledore mused and Elizabeth went deathly still. What was that fool playing at? Elizabeth didn't even risk turning, as she continued to walk down the hall and towards the stairs. He was up to something, and he knew way too much. Did he know that Draco was a Death Eater? Did he know something she didn't? He obviously knew about their small cold war. Something was in the air and Elizabeth didn't like it.

Elizabeth was no pawn.

Elizabeth was a queen of her own chess game! She would never be played, especially by an imbecile such as Dumbledore! No! She needed to get this under control and get herself back up on her chess board. Okay, so Draco was a Death Eater, she would have to use that to her advantage.

If the enemy believes you're an ally, does that not play to your advantage. Not that Draco was an enemy, but the man he worked for was. The man that called the shots hated her kind, there would have to be some sort of control. Elizabeth could not be murdered, not this close to having her hearts desire.

So it was necessary to fix and teach Draco at the same time.

She would make him see…

It was a matter of time and how to move her chess pieces.

Elizabeth stepped through the portrait and into the Slytherin Common room. Eyes shot towards her as she slipped up onto the love seat like she usually would. Draco shot up in his skin as she sat down, pulled out her novel that she had been working on and flipped it open. Draco turned his eyes on her as she flipped pages as if nothing had changed. Daphne sat up from the rug that she had sprawled on and looked to Elizabeth.

"Greengrass, staring is rude." Elizabeth mused with a smirk on her lips. Daphne grinned as she popped off the ground and slipped up between Elizabeth's legs, her back against the couch as she always did and pulled her own book into her lap. "What's caught your fancy now?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"It's the new Lord Tolian series where the witch is out on her own in a world that's blown apart by war." Daphne purred as she settled against the cushions.

"That sounds fantastically depressing." Elizabeth chuckled as she closed her book. She pulled the strawberry locks from off her lap and put her novel on one leg. She leant back in the loveseat, head rested back and closed her eyes. Draco was still looking at her with a long, dark stare.

"If you continue to look like that, your face will get stuck that way, Malfoy." Elizabeth bristled and never even turned to look at him. Draco snapped to his feet and stormed away, Elizabeth smirked for a second, then looked down to Daphne who looked up at her with a cocked brow. Her book back open, Elizabeth relaxed against the couch and pretended as if it never happened.

"Whatever he did…" Elizabeth cocked a brow up, but didn't move her eyes from the book, "Give him hell."

But wasn't he already in hell? Elizabeth reminded herself that she didn't know the whole story and she needed him to explain it. But he had to be angry enough, he needed to be furious, he needed to explode it out to her.

The problem being, she didn't know how much she had to poke him like a bear and she was the one holding the stick, until he bit her. Would he eventually bite her?

There was no telling, until she got him to either tell or bite her.

Pawn to E 4.

* * *

Author's note: As I finished writing Chapter ten, I figured I would upload this chapter for yal. Also, as a thank you for Mrs. Sorbo for the first to review. =)


	7. Hurricane

Blood Status

DracoXOC Fanfic

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, But Elizabeth Marshall and alot of what gets twisted is of my own creation

* * *

Chapter six:

Sunday came way too quickly. Elizabeth spent Saturday in her room 'studying'. Mostly her nose was in a book, but it wasn't for school. It was a book on Salazar Slytherin. History, behavior, last known sightings, family, descendants. It had become relevant that Tom Riddle was the Heir of Slytherin, amongst everyone who kept up with Potter and his ridiculous shenanigans. But his portrait was the interesting thing. It was summoned by her, and not by Hermione, which kind of clued her that it had to do with Slytherin students only. She wanted to figure out exactly what made it tick. Did he only sense her, or did it realize Hermione was there. No matter what she did, she wanted to figure out why it could tell she was a mudblood without even knowing her.

Elizabeth looked up from her book, scratching her hand for the fifth time as she felt like all she had done was flipping the page and sit in her room.

It was time to stretch her legs, to get away.

As she clambered down the stairs in her jeans and her flats, her light green blouse filled with air as she halted to a screeching halt, her cloak slapped her ankles as she did.. The common room was bare except for him. Draco turned, his hands folded in his lap and his eyes directed at her.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out." He answered.

"How polite of you, to demand the entire house of Slytherin to leave just so you could terrorize little ol' me." Elizabeth sneered. Draco was on his feet, and like a predator, he stepped up close. Her heart stammered in her chest as she saw the anger, the hurt, in his eyes. Then he turned from her and started up his side of the stairs. When she watched but didn't follow, his body went rigid.

"I won't be controlled like a doll, Draco." She whispered. "And if you turn and tell me you weren't trying to manipulate me to not be angry at you, then you need to stop lying to me too." Her voice was curt and short as she turned from the stairs and walked towards the portrait. The sound of his steps as he stormed up the steps fell on her ears as she stood at the portrait door. Turn, she begged, go see him, comfort him.

He wasn't ready to talk. He wasn't ready to reach out, he hadn't eaten himself enough. A stressed snake was obvious, he was not stressed enough yet. He would never confess like she wanted him to, he wouldn't apologize, he wouldn't beg for her forgiveness, not just yet. Elizabeth pushed the portrait open and left the piece of notebook paper sticky charmed to the back of it as she stepped out and headed for the stairs. The note that had only a few words on it, that she knew when he read, would put him at the edge she needed him at.

Knight to C-3.

Elizabeth pulled her arms up and above her head as she walked down the hall.

"Looking for fresh air, Miss Marshall?" Elizabeth halted in front of Snape's open door as the dark haired professor stepped out. His tone said answer wisely, his cocked brow was a challenge. He wasn't asking if she was just about to stroll outside, it was a demand that she walk with him outside as if a teacher would instruct a student on a hard task, but he intended to scold her for something. Most likely, her actions the other day. How she knew those would bite her in the ass later on.

She shouldn't have been so upset, she shouldn't have let it eat her up until she detached herself. But Elizabeth only knew one way to keep from being a broken mess on the common room floor. That was to detach, and let go, if only for a day.

"Seems like a good day for a walk, Professor." She sighed and looked towards the stairs as he climbed them beside her in silence. Her detention had been silent. She was left to scrub and work materials into workable order. She popped the wings off a hundred beetles, she clipped the toes of atleast fifty newts, and waited for them to grow them back before she went onto more. She wasn't ready to be scolded and he wasn't going to scold her just yet.

That was the thing about Snape that others didn't see. He was a prickly cactus, he really wasn't a happy person, but his students, his good students, who earned and worked hard to hold his favor, you could see the difference in his distaste, and his teasing. He really was a good instructor and a good head of house, because he cared… in his cold, indifferent looking way.

Her second year she had been partnered with Neville Longbottom for Potions and he completely ruined their brew, he turned it into a bubbling bubble gum mixture that Elizabeth nearly couldn't get out of her hair. Snape gave them both detention, one for Neville being a complete and total dunce, One for Elizabeth for not keeping him in line. But when she came to his office with the stuff still in her hair painfully pulling at her roots, he took pity on her and made her correct first years papers for him while he worked the paste from her hair. Not even Pansy could get it from her hair, with all her potions and motions. But Snape worked it out with a simple oil and wax almost looking compound as she listened to him tell her what to write, and allowed her to correct a few on her own.

Elizabeth inhaled slowly as they reached the terrace covered walk way and he was still silent. Until they were fully alone and they began their stroll down the path of the grounds.

"You have a skill that not many young adults have mastered." Snape spoke softly, his voice was cold but not bristly yet.

"You told us First year that one should not allow arrows into our soul." Elizabeth returned her words as best she could. "I've just, mastered the shell that you told us to craft."

"You detatched your heart and fears from your brain. You thought logically and were cool as a winter in Russia." Snape snorted with a cocked brow. "Wish to explain how exactly you came to that point?"

"I told you, I found out." Elizabeth felt her voice harden with attitude, but the look that Snape shot her reminded herself that he was still, indeed, her teacher. "Draco scolded me about my nightmare, demanding I tell him what it was about. I confessed to him and he gave me this look. I asked and I asked that he tell me it wasn't true, but there's one thing Draco has never been good at is lying when he's been found out. I ripped his shirt a little to see his arm and there it was. I kind of made a messy scene and left him out in the cold." She explained as analytically as she could but her heart still cracked and splintered at the memory.

How could he be a Death Eater! How could the boy she worked so hard to keep close and yet far away, be a Death Eater? Was this what she got for not visiting over the summer, for trying to be progressive. To learn business, to be ahead of the game. Was her need to be ahead and never fall in line as other did, beginning to bite back at her?

"You feel betrayed he wouldn't tell you?" Snape prodded.

"I feel… many things." She whispered, her arms crossed and curled around her.

"Don't you shut me out child, I will show you other ways to crack that shell of yours." She turned with wide eyes at him. "I wouldn't want to see your girlish secrets and affairs, but I'm not afraid to dig in your mind to get what information I need."

"What information do I have that you need! I feel horrible betrayed by my friend for becoming the one thing that would destroy me and my life!" She blurted out. Snape recoiled with confusion, but she continued in hopes of fixing it. "I feel guilty that i was not there over the summer as it is, but to know that I wasn't there for him when he needed me most. But then for him to turn around and do what I know he's capable of saying no to! He's stronger than that! He was… stronger than that."

"Miss Marshall, what do you mean Destroy you!" Snape cut into her words.

"My family isn't powerful!" She cried out and they stopped. She wanted to say, my family is muggle. My parents are muggle! I fear for them during each raid, I worry I'll hear their names whenever I hear of the dead. But she didn't say that, instead, she wound a lie. A lie like she always did. Not exactly a lie, but the truth, or the full truth. "My family is barely known, we are rich but not powerful. I mean, in the food world, I guess we're kind of important, but my parents don't own any physical power over anyone else. If they were to decide, 'Hey! The Marshall's, they're doing us no good, go kill them', there would be no reason not to kill them… not to kill me. I'm… We're… I'm not worth…"

"You're not worth anything to a Death Eater." Snape concluded as Elizabeth nodded, tears sprinkled her eyelids but she didn't let them fall.

"When he was just Draco, being his friend held worth. Being myself was enough worth for him to keep our friendship. But, when push comes to shove, and they tell him to rid himself of me, because I'm not one of them and I refuse to become one, he'll have to choose either me or him." Elizabeth felt like she would crumble, because this was the actual truth. Would Draco kill her to keep himself alive. Elizabeth knew, the answer in her heart ate at her soul like the plague did a body. Because if she were Draco, and she was forced with that choice.

At the moment.

As horrible as it sounded and as heart breaking of an epiphany as it was… she probably would pick herself. How could she blame him for doing the same.

"And we both know they won't stop till everyone who isn't them is dead. One by one, they start with the muggles, then the half-bloods, then anyone who isn't an extremist, then all those who aren't singularly with him. That's what a paranoid, maniac cult leader does, he destroys until he's stopped." Elizabeth broke more as she looked to her toes. Snape was silent, Elizabeth didn't want to break more. She turned from him and found the closest tree and leaned against it for support as her teacher stood on the path only a few steps away.

Snape looked to Elizabeth as she shivered in her cloak. "What you are going to do, is tell no one." Snape spoke.

"I'm not a fool! I'm not going to tell anyone." Elizabeth whispered harshly.

"Good, don't stay out in the wind long, October winds can cause illness and you will not miss my class." He started with his regular bristly exterior and continued on his way. Elizabeth watched as he left and finally left to her own devices, she fell to the ground. Tears flooded her eyes as she gasped for air and curled inwardly to herself.

Sobs broke the silence around her as she held herself and cried harder, a moan leaving her lips as she cried into her knees. Her jeans soaked at the knees, her flats dug their heels into the ground as she curled into herself more. Her blouse was restricting but she didn't bother to shift or move to make it comfortable. She didn't care anymore.

Elizabeth was afraid, she was afraid of dying, she was afraid of Draco. She didn't want to be afraid any more. She wanted her friend back, she wanted her comfort and safety net back. She wanted Voldemort dead.

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

Elizabeth looked to find Draco in the hall, his eyes at the ground, but Pansy was chattering on like she always did. Blaize stood numbly near Draco obviously not even paying attention. It was Tuesday. She had spent Sunday night ignoring how hard it was to sleep, how worried she was that he wasn't sleeping. She spent monday unable to work the words on her lips. Draco was ready to snap. What did she say? Did she really think this chess game through?

Pawn to D 4.

Board presence. It was time she made sure she had board presence.

Elizabeth walked up towards them with shoulders back and no hesitation as she snatched Draco's arm harshly. He whipped in her grasp but Pansy and Blaize stared with utter shock as Elizabeth stormed down the hall and towards an empty classroom.

Draco put up a fight but it wasn't until they were in the room, the door locked behind her, her shoulders pressed up against it and his chest firmly against hers that she realized he stopped fighting. He stared down at her, her eyes lit with all the thoughts of him that buzzed in her mind.

"Marshall, what are-" she grabbed him by the tie around his neck and yanked him down. Oh how she had wanted to do this for years. To finally see what everyone who dated him, who held flings with him said. That it was like kissing fire, without feeling the burn. How in the world could magic be like first time she picked up a wand, it felt like electricity, like what everyone said it felt like to be alive. Here it was, smashed in her face, hammered into her chest.

She felt alive. Their lips pressed against each other and his reaction was instantly. His hands found her cheeks and pulled them flesh up against the door, his body leaned into hers. He felt hungry, a starved man in a desert, and she was an oasis, it ripped her air from her lungs as she fought to keep up. Her lips kept up with his as her nose inhaled sharply. He smelt like a suit and tie, he smelt like a romance novel on the beach, in the sun under an umbrella with some silly, sugary drink. He tasted like freedom from her fear that was pitted in her stomach.

His one hand found her thighs and without a thought to it, she was pressed up into the door, her legs wrapped around him effortlessly, his hand rested on her hip and the other driven into her hair. Her miles of hair that he tangled around his hands, his teeth grazed her lips. Some sort of hum trickled out across her lips as she dug her fingers in his hair, her nails scraped his scalp.

It was hot, it was a fire and no burn, it was pure magic. Her whole body felt like a sensor, every shift, every pressure he put on her, she could feel twenty times more in her bones and in her brain. Her heart was sparatic in her chest.

"Draco." She moaned against his lips as he pulled back just enough to give her air. Elizabeth gasped for air as she opened her eyes. Could Draco even care about blood status if he loved her? Could he ever care more about her? Could he ever think of her first?

"Why?" He murmured, his eyes stormy and clouded hadn't planned on kissing him, she had planned on just saying something, anything. But she had yanked him too hard, tugged him too close and every spike in her veins in the past rammed her brain. It was a hazy thought in her brain that always danced in and out of form, kiss him, it whispered. Was it lust? or did emotions come with it? Was she doing this because she finally broke down and wanted his attention and touch, or was she doing this to insure her safety…. did it matter? Could she do it for both reasons?

"I was wrong," She whispered, "About alot, I'm sorry." her apology was breathy and against his lips.

"If this is how you apologize, I'll have to make you do it more." He smirked against her lips as they met again in sloppy, short, choppy kissed. Elizabeth was panting as she looked at him from her vantage point against the door.

"I'm almost never wrong." Elizabeth correct him with a soft look.

"That can change." He chuckled darkly against her lips. "Elizabeth, I never meant for you to find out." His words hit her insides, her major organs clenched as she felt the emotions just as raw and as fresh as she ever had.

"I should have been there."

"NO!" His bark made her jump as he pressed the two of them further into the door. "You will never go around any of that. Do you hear me? You will never step foot in that mess, you will stay clear away from all of it. I will find my own way out, but promise you'll never even consider snooping around like you do." His voice was dark and laced with intent.

"Draco, I," Her sigh was cut short by a demanding kiss, a sharp tug in her hair and his fingers that dug in her hip.

"Promise me, you'll stay away from it." His hiss was a demand.

"I promise!" She yelped, as he pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. "Never lie to me again." She hissed back.

"I promise." his breath was hot on her lips as she felt his stare on her. Elizabeth opened her eyes to meet his gaze. It was stormy and grey, a lightening storm in his brain. "How is it I've tried for years to get you to just flirt with me. Out of the blue, you turn me in here and kiss me?" He demanded as she looked to him.

"I've always wanted to," She confessed, before she looked away. Her chin was nuzzled back and her eyes locked with him. "I just didn't want my heart broken. I value your friendship more than I craved you." She added.

"I won't break your heart."

"I can't force you to make that promise." She whispered.

"Pansy and I are still close." Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her. "Actually, after our affair, we're closer than ever. Will I ever sleep with her again? Probably not, she's fun but we're not meant to be." He chuckled with a look in his eye that Elizabeth couldn't dissect.

"Are you saying we're meant to be together?" Elizabeth teased as Draco slipped further back, slowly until Elizabeth was back on the floor and there was a decent amount of space between them.

"I don't know, but for once, will you stop thinking things through like you're playing chess in your head, and actually play. You might find I'm quite the lover." He winked at her as Elizabeth groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I was afraid of that."


	8. Dreams

Blood Status

DracoXOC Fanfic

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, But Elizabeth Marshall and alot of what gets twisted is of my own creation

* * *

Chapter seven:

Elizabeth sat on the barstool next to Draco as Slughorn continued on his instruction of the potion. Elizabeth had her eyes downcast as she looked through her notebook. Only, it was a small touch on her thigh that had her jump in her skin and rip her eyes to Draco. He smirked to her, his eyebrow cocked. Her face scrunched in anger as she looked to his with such disdain it could curdle milk as she looked away from him, a hand went to his on her leg and swatted it away.

A minute went by and she got up to gather a piece of material for their potion and as she turned to brush by him, his hand trailed up the inside of her leg and she nearly fell over. Elizabeth shivered, but shot him a dirty look that ought to have killed him. Weasley and Potter cocked their brows up as she turned from him and saw them both looking at her with such funny looks.

"Don't you two have potions to work on?" she snapped. Granger made a snort from behind them as she passed the two boys and headed for the ingredient cabinet. Elizabeth scowled and whipped back around to Draco.

"Will you stop that! We're IN class!" She whispered lowly in his ear. As she pulled away his lips stayed curled up.

"What?" She snapped with a stomp of her foot. Only then, did she see what was in his hand and her eyes went wide. How… in the… "You little thief, you! How! I will!"

"Is there a problem here?" Slughorns usual jovial voice jumped Elizabeth up and turn to smile at him. She dance lightly back and forth on her feet as she tried to edge her skirt even further down her thighs.

"A-a-a-a Problem? No sir!" She found herself a bumbling fool that she never was. "Just joking, Draco and I will get back to work sir." She babbled as the man chuckled and passed on. Only for Elizabeth to turn with a look of pure anger on her face.

"You look precious," He snickered as he winked at her, and tucked the item into his pack. Her panties, her expensive silk panties that she liked so much she wore them when she felt she needed the confidence. They were black with silver lace embrodiery. He took them! HOW DID HE EVEN!

"I will end you." She hissed darkly as he stood and brushed past her.

"If you do that, you'll never get them back."

"How did you even do that." She snarled, her feet kept her next to him as they collected their ingredients slowly and tucked away from everyone else. There was no one else around them to hear as it was. Elizabeth lit the fire under her cauldron and lit the fire under his as she always did, but she thought of not doing so. He walked confidently back to their work desk and Elizabeth tried to ignore his blatant dismissal of her question. She tried to ignore the fact that her nether regions were exposed if she moved the wrong way. She tried to ignore she could feel every breath of air in the room and how it was most distracting.

"You're going to burn it if you don't focus hard."

"One can't focus if they're not fully equipped." She snapped back. But Draco only chuckled under his breath as they stirred. Elizabeth tried to focus, tried to keep her mind on her potion. But when she jittered her way up to the desk and slipped the vial into Slughorns hands, he looked up at her with a questioning look.

"Barely a pass, Miss Marshall." He teased.

"Sorry sir, Binns just finished with our projects, my mind wasn't where it should be." She stammered, her words tried to fix her, make it less pathetic that she let Draco get to her. That she let his games stop her from always making perfect potions. That's when she turned and saw Potter's.

"How did you do that? Again!" Elizabeth blurted out as he received a perfect score. "You never match my grade or do better!" She felt the venom in her voice as she looked up to the smug look on Harry Potter's face. Smug little imbecile. He was cheating! He was cheating somehow!

"I'm just that good." He snickered and Elizabeth felt the itch in her hand to react but she didn't. Instead, she stood up straighter, pulled her bag to her form and whipped on her heel. Her hands kept her skirt in place as best she could as she stormed right out the door and away from the smug gryffindor and his two lackies.

Her feet dragged her further and further down the hall until a hand reached out and she was in one of the many empty classrooms for studying. That dark, shadow covered hand was Draco's and without warning, he had her in his arms and the door locked behind her. A gasp left her mouth as she stumbled back into a desk and her hands shot out to keep her up on her feet as Draco stood before her.

"Draco! What are you doing!" Elizabeth was close to having a heart attack. Granted, it was pay back for how roughly she approached him just the other day. How surprising she had been. He cocked a brow, his lips ever curled in that Malfoy famous smirk as he knelt before her. Her heart was in her throat as he gently lifted her feet one by one. Without meaning to, she let him push her rear just barely on the desk so that her feet dangled just barely on the floor, barely grazing the stone. Her hips pushed out, she watched as he inched her knickers right back up her legs. He had the cloth inbetween his teeth as he tugged it up the inside of her legs and her spine was straight up and down.

"I...Wha-wha-what are you doing?" was this what he made her? An unintelligent mess? Unable to speak, unable to move her lips. His chuckle vibrated against her thigh as he let his teeth release her under garments just a few inches from inside her skirt. Her face burst red as he kissed her knee, then shifted. Her skirt pushed up her hips and exposed all but the tip of a place she hadn't really exposed to anyone. Not really.

Who wanted to sleep with an uptight know-it-all, other than Draco. Honestly! Blaize never showed interest, and the two idiots Crabbe and Goyle showed interest once, until she scolded them for a whole month long. It was Draco who ever flirted with her. Was that twisted?

"Draco. I don't… I'm not…" She stammered as she shot up from the desk, her hands snatched her under garments and ripped them up her legs. The only flash he got was of her knickers that fully covered her. He put his hands out softly, he stopped her skirt above her undies, leaving her exposed in front of him. He was still knelt down on the ground, like she was worthy of his knees ever getting dirty.

"Hush, I know exactly what you are and aren't. I just wanted a potion grade that was higher than yours for once." Her jaw fell open as he pressed a firm kiss to her thigh and dropped her skirt down onto her legs.

"You are dead," Her words barely fell off her lips as he stood up and clasped her face with his palms.

"Oh, I'm not so sure you could kill me." He whispered against her mouth. Just like it had before, his kiss was hot and warm. Like fire, except the burn was inside his kiss unbeknownst to him. Sure, she would never kill him, not anymore atleast. But him… if he knew her blood status, he would surely never hesitate. Would he?

Her thoughts were ripped from her brain as his kiss turned intense on her mouth and she gasped to keep up. His hands gripped her sides as she pulled him in close and pressed the desk harshly into her legs as she pushed up to meet him kiss after kiss.

"We're bad people." She mumbled against his lips.

"The best, bad people." He teased back as he trailed a kiss down her cheek to her throat. "Come to hogsmaede this weekend." His air was hot on her ear.

"Give me a good reason to give up studying and I will." She whimpered as he nipped at the nape of her neck. Her body jerked into his hands as he massaged her sides, one hand slipped into the low dip of her back.

"You might be the only woman to debate necessity of studying with me, while I've got her, alone, in a classroom, ready to throw myself at her." He laughed as he pulled back. She cocked a brow up to him with a defiant look on her face.

"You didn't answer. You're trying to redirect because you can't find a good reason." Elizabeth countered, only to gasp as he pinched her sides just lightly. She narrowed her eyes. "I still haven't forgiven you for the theft."

"Will you hold it against me?" He wiggled his brows as she shook her head and his face hung. Elizabeth then pressed a kiss to his cheek and ducked from his hands. She had far too much to deal with to try and cater to his whims at the moment. Especially since she could feel where his mind was at, and he had it pressed against her abdomen for a good couple of minutes.

Draco wheeled around and grasped her hand, and she turned to look at him. "Elizabeth, you want this, thing… with me…"Elizabeth cocked her head at him as he slipped closer to her and looked down to her, "You want this, me, and not just what everyone says is the only reason to have me. You want me?"

Elizabeth broke into a soft smile as she ruffled his hair and watched as he frowned. "Draco, there are a million reasons why I shouldn't." She added.

"Give me one reason why you should, and I'll never ask this stupid question again." he nearly pleaded as Elizabeth furrowed her brows at him. "Elizabeth, I can't think of one, I sat up all night last night thinking of why you could have ever given in? You never have before, and you're not stupid. Something in your head that you're hiding from me, its there, that you need this for some reason. I will gladly play this game with you, if you give me one good reason." He looked at her with such stormy eyes. The lightening in his storm clouds lit up her soul as she saw it. Draco Malfoy was not nearly as dumb as anyone ever said he was. He saw and understood and kept up with her for almost 5 full years. He was not going to give up when he realized that she was playing at something.

"I'm not playing with your emotions, I'm just trying to protect myself." Elizabeth confessed softly as Draco pushed her chin up with a finger, a gentle storm cloud before her, not the raging storm from before.

"You're afraid that if you don't hold value, I won't keep you?" He whispered as if the air in his lungs was gone.

"Mostly that." Elizabeth looked at him. "And because I looked at you and I was for so long, afraid of losing your friendship if we broke down, But now… I guess the advantages out played the cons." She shrugged.

"Not everything can be explained with your logic, Marshall. Know that now before we get any deeper than this. Somethings can't be explained." Elizabeth nodded as he slowly let go of her hand. "Now go to the library before you rip my limb off because you're late for study with Daphne."

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

Elizabeth stood up in the darkness, her eyes adjusted quickly to see the sleeping forms of Pansy and Daphne. Swiftly in her pajama pants and tank-top, she pulled her cloak on and held her wand out in the darkness as she trotted down the stairs and right out the portrait. Surprised that it had been that easy, she slipped up the stairs, her eyes strained to ensure that no one could sneak up on her, she stepped up continuous flights of stairs as fast as she could. Finally over near the hospital wing, she looked around then stood herself in front of Salazar Slytherin's portrait.

"Lumos!" She hissed and the hall lit, and her eyes were blinded for the moment. When everything finally adjusted, she perched her wand on a ledge on the wall and slipped up to the frame. Her hands on the frame, the snakes slipped out and went across the portrait. It was now or never to see if her theory was right.

"Filthy mudblood, you're back." He hissed as his yellow snake like eyes narrowed in the dim light of her wand. "Why is it so dark."

"It's after curfew. Actually, to be distinct, it's about one in the morning." Elizabeth stated before she gritted her teeth. "How do you know of my blood status?"

"I won't answer any of your imbecillic questions. You don't deserve to study here, you shouldn't have been allowed!" Slytherin snapped, angrily.

"Oh, so you don't want to know how your house is doing? Despite a muggleborn being allowed in? Oh! What about your supposed heir to the thrown being less than pureblood! OH! WAIT! I know, you probably don't want to know how the headmaster allowed all of this, because he's trying to fix one thing he messed over in the past. Probably don't want to know any of that." She shrugged, her thumbs left the frame. "I guess we can both just stand here until I am caught by my professors."

"I'll just leave." He snapped.

"Oh! Have fun. You see, your frame is summon based, meaning you don't want to be disturbed by anyone who isn't slytherin. Good for you since only people of your house can call on you. Bad for you, because as long as I hold this frame, you are to stay there and stare right at me." Elizabeth cocked a brow. "I looked you up and everything you did to ensure this. Too bad that it took a muggleborn to figure it out." Elizabeth quipped.

"So I suppose your incessant pathway around this frame for multiple days now was just to test this knowledge of yours." He cocked a brow right back at her as her lips twitched upwards.

"So you can see when you're emerged. That's good. Then you watched all these years of your house and the like walk by with little knowledge of you here at the school." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "Still doesn't explain how you know of my blood status."

"Think, Girl, how is it I know what your blood status is?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him, only to look at her fingers and hands. They lay there against the portrait frame, the snakes swirled around the inside, but still, her hands covered a good space of the frame. "You can sense it through the frame." She hissed.

"Yes, Elizabeth Marshall, and the longer your hands are there, the more i learn about you." He added with a dark growl. "How is it you came to be in my house? You owe me an answer for one of your own." Elizabeth clicked her tongue against her teeth, ready to argue that she figured it out.

"All my professors say I exhibit what a Slytherin should be." She stated. "I was sorted with no qualms, all my housemates believe I'm a pureblood out of their own bias. I never agreed or denied these claims. I found friends higher up on the ladder, attached myself to them, and within months, I was just assumed to be one of the elite and no one ever questioned my lineage. Especially when I explained my parents had nothing to do with the ministry. It's easier for them to accept what I say then to question my actual lineage."

"I can see exactly why the hat put you in my house. Despite how it infuriates me so." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she looked down the hall, then to the other direction. She would rather not be found out so late at night with the portrait frame shouting at her about being a muggle born.

"I have no other questions at the moment, but when I do, I know where to find the answers." She stated.

"Beat still my rapid heart beat." He groaned. "Let me go you insolent girl so I may ignore the fact you're in my house." Elizabeth sighed as she shook her head.

"You know, I'm starting to feel you're the insolent one, you old fool. I will call on you again." And before he could speak again, she detached her hands from the frame. The sound of foot steps brought her to jump in her skin and yank her wand to her. "Nox."

Darkness flooded the hall and she skidded down the edge of the hall, ducked around, when she looked to see who it was that walked down the hallway. It only took a second to see who it was, Draco. He stalked down the hallways with a drained look on his face and a jewelry box in his hands. His whole body looked drained and like he would die on the spot. Elizabeth went to step out and acknowledge him, demand answers when he collapsed on the floor and she was left standing there with wide eyes and her wand that she lit back to life. His wand faltered in his hand and slowly went out as she realized so did his consciousness.

Elizabeth scrambled to his side, her hands trembled as she thought of bringing him to Pomfrey. but the second she did, she realized she would have to explain her own being out of bed in the night. With a groan to herself, she tucked his box and his wand into the small bag he had with him and lifted him the best she could. It helped that she put a levitation charm under his toes and struggled with him down the stairs. The sounds of her heavy breathing filled her ears and she had to be ten times more careful than she had been before.

She turned out her wand three times and watched a suspicious head of house or prefect slowly walk in the opposite direction. She was at the portrait hole when the portrait near refused to let her in. Elizabeth was close to tears and ready to explode when she heard the password whispered softly behind her.

"Cobra Coils." Elizabeth's spine went rigid as she turned to see Dumbledore himself there, in the darkness behind her.

"Headmaster!" She jumped in her skin, nearly dropping the unconscious Draco. The portrait swung open as Elizabeth gulped down hard on the lump in her throat. "I was… he and I were…" Her voice crumbled into pieces as she realized she didn't even know what Draco was doing out late at night.

"Please ensure that Draco is taken care of, I know you always look after him, but it looks like his magic is drained this time." Dumbledore stated with a point blank tone before he turned and waved his hand to her. Elizabeth struggled under Draco for a second time and forced herself to stumble through the door and towards the stair case. This time she purposely dropped him on the floor and pointed her wand at him.

Dumbledore knew something. He knew what Draco was doing, he was rubbing it in her face. He was still treating her like a pawn! WHAT DID SHE HAVE TO DO TO STOP HIM! Elizabeth Marshall was not a pawn to toy with, and she refused to be a coward in his presence next time. Fine, he wanted her to ensure Draco's safety, she would ensure his safety. She would ensure that he never faced trouble, even if she had to stop whatever he was doing. Even if it messed with Dumbledores plans, she refused to let the man win!

Elizabeth followed Draco and his floating body up the stairs and dropped him half-hazardly on the bed.

"Late night?" Blaize teased from his mattress.

"Shut it Zabini. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like wake up for classes! He is grounded, you hear me!" She snapped at him rather harshly.

"Yes, Mom." Zabini teased as Elizabeth whipped in the room and headed to the door only to stop and look to the bag that lay discarded on the ground with Draco's wand, and snatched it up.

"Tell him he'll get this back at Hogsmaede." Elizabeth snarled and walked right out of the room.

* * *

Thank you guys for the continued support, here goes another chapter up!


	9. Human

Blood Status

DracoXOC Fanfic

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, But Elizabeth Marshall and alot of what gets twisted is of my own creation

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Elizabeth sat in three broom-sticks, her chin in her hands as she traced her finger around the bag. Draco had neither shown his face or been around since she found him like that two nights ago. He didn't go to classes, he practically dropped off the face of the earth and she was willing to give him the space he obviously wanted. Was he ashamed that someone caught him? Or was he just sleeping? Had a magic draining done so much damage to him?

Elizabeth felt guilty then that she had not done anything to see if he was okay. She just up and believed he would wake up the next day and fight his way out to see her. What if he was honestly damaged! Elizabeth pushed her bar-stool up to the bar more and hung her head. She was a horrible… what was she now? Girlfriend? Snogging buddy? Was she still just Elizabeth?

With a sigh, her hand played with the clasp on his bag one more time before her body went rigid when it flicked open. Her eyes shot down as she looked to it. The box! Curiosity hit her like a train at high velocity as she looked over the black box. What could he have hidden in it? Elizabeth looked over it before she heard the door to the Three Broomsticks open and she jumped so much she stuffed the box back in the bag and stumbled towards the bathrooms.

What was she so nervous about? Alot, because when she turned to look out towards the door, she saw a few faces, one of which was Draco. He looked out of air, he looked sick as always. Worried. She could read it from the entrance to the bathroom. She should return his bag, he was probably worried about his wand.

But Elizabeth turned from him and walked to the bathroom and shut herself in a stall. The box on her knees, she flipped it open. She just needed to see what he had been working on so much that he drained himself.

Inside was a necklace and her heart nearly snapped. An echanted necklace, she could feel the zap of the enchantment without even putting her hands near it. Maybe it was anger, or just confusion, she snapped the box shut and sat there on the toilet in silence. What was she doing? Snooping on him? Was this about her distrust that he would never tell her the truth about the Death Eater activities? Or was this pure curiosity of what her boyfriend could be doing on his off time.

"Did I just use the word, Boyfriend?" She hissed as she stood up from the porcelain throne. Elizabeth tucked everything but the box in his pack. She fully meant to stand up and face him, to confront him publically about it. He couldn't lie to her then, could he? No, bad idea, because what if she forced him to use it on her and it was deadly. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes on the mirror in front of the stall as she stepped out. The box sat on the sink while she starred in the mirror.

Elizabeth nipped her bottom lip as she let her eyes fall down onto the box below her. She ought to just return it. But Dumbledore had said to take care of him, and that's just what she planned on doing.

The door to the bathroom opened and Elizabeth stood up straight as Katie Bell stepped through and cocked her brow at the brunette before her.

"Bell."

"Marshall." Elizabeth turned from the girl and continued to stare at the box. The dark haired girl walked into the stall and Elizabeth tuned out the sound of her using the stall, only for the idea to hit her. A smirk crawled on her lips as she pulled her wand from her sleeve and walked towards the door. As the stall door creaked open, Elizabeth locked the bathroom door and pointed her wand right at Katie.

"Ma-ma-marshall?" Katie stammered as Elizabeth stepped closer. Katie took a step back for every step Elizabeth took towards her.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Bell, I really am. But it's nothing personal." Elizabeth cooed, "I just need you to deliver something for me." Katie's mouth hung open before Elizabeth sighed. "OBLIVIATE!"

A huge flash went through the room as Katie's eyes nearly rolled back in her head, Elizabeth needed to keep her spell under control. The spell sat at the back of her throat and she hated the idea that it had to come down to this. Elizabeth bounced a bit in her feet, she needed the nerve. She had to mean it! "IMPERIO!" She snapped with every ounce of darkness in her soul that she could muster. Katie jerk, her body rocked hard against the wall as tears actually fell down her cheeks. Mean it, she had to mean it! Elizabeth gritted her teeth and jabbed her wand again in the direction of Katie who gasped for air, her cries ever silent at the back of her throat. "You will deliver this box to Dumbledore, immediately. You walk out of here and head straight back. You don't remember why, just that you have to. Don't let anyone stop you, got it?"

Katie was up on her feet and she walked away but Elizabeth fell to her feet. Her heart in her throat, she felt like her whole world would stop. An unforgivable curse, she had used it. It had been so easy, just another spell, but this one took a physical toll on her body. It ate at her bone and bone marrow as her heart came to the realization. If she ever… EVER was found out, she'd be in Askaban for life. She could never let anyone know.

Elizabeth stood in the bathroom as the girl walked slowly, as if half asleep with the box towards the door. Before she knew it, Katie was out the door and headed straight for the front door, box and a few wrapping in hand. Elizabeth held back for a moment, the bag to her chest as she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly.

"Did I just send a gryffindor to deliver a deathly hexed necklace to my headmaster?" Elizabeth moaned, her eyes turned to her reflection. With a shake of her head, she pushed off the bathroom wall and followed the path of the girl right out of the bathroom and out of the three Broomsticks. Elizabeth followed the girl with her eyes as she shuffled and headed towards the snowy entrance of Hogsmaede.

"Elizabeth." She turned slowly at the warning sound of a masculine voice behind her.

"Yes Blaise?" She smiled softly as the boy cocked a brow to her.

"If you want to escape without him seeing you, you'll go now."

"ELIZABETH!"

"Too late." The two echoed and turned to Draco who stormed from an alley way towards her. "Blaise, best if you evacuate." Blaise grimaced but past her quickly as Draco reared up close to her. His hands clenched her biceps hard and looked her in the eyes.

"What did you do?" He snarled, before his eyes dropped to the bag in her hands. "Can I have my wand back please?"

"Sure!" Elizabeth quipped before she reached in and snatched up his wand and handed it over to him. "I had to make sure you would stay in bed."

"Well, I'm rested and already collected three detentions for missing class, thank you." His voice was sour, but his eyes darted back and forth between her and the bag. "Was there… anything else, in there?"

Elizabeth smiled as she handed him back the bag and shook her head. "I found you passed out in front of the portrait early in the morning, so I dragged you back in. Your wand was really all that was in the bag other than this ugly wrap." She shrugged. A lie, a filthy lie that she gave right to his face.

"Anything else?" He questioned. He knew she was lying. He was giving her a chance to change her answer. Elizabeth put a hand to his cheek and pulled his lips into hers. Like warm hot chocolate to her soul, he pressed into closely, his fingers driven into her hair as snow flakes kissed her cheeks and melted on her skin.

"A necklace." She confessed.

"You didn't…"

"Do I look that dumb to you?" She cocked a brow. Draco shook his head and leaned his forehead against hers. "I sent it to dumbledore, with the messenger no idea who sent it. I don't know what you're doing Draco, but you've got to stop lying to me!" Draco cocked his head to the side and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her as she put one arm around his torso and the other tucked around his shoulders.

"I can't tell you, without dragging you in it?" He mumbled into her hair.

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

Elizabeth sat in the library, her eyes located down on the paper, but the words were nothing but a buzz. In her head rang and repeated in a skipping pattern of Draco's words. All she could think of was how horrible she had been, how miserable he must have been. Guilt churned in her stomach as she bit down hard on the gum inbetween her teeth and jumped when it made a horrible pop and grind sound. Without a thought to it, she spit it into the trash can with disgust. Wizard gum just didn't last like muggle gum did.

"Studying is hard when you're absent minded." Blaise teased as Elizabeth jerked again and looked up to the dark skinned boy. He cocked a perfect sculpted brow up at her with that same wicked grin that he grew to be famous for. The Malfoy smirk, the Zabini grin, the Greengrass wink, they all had their flirtatous parts. Except Elizabeth, she found that her evil mastermind flirting abilities were very lacking. This all, leaving out the fact that Blaise didn't flirt, he didn't grow out of the small tree of friends he had.

Blaise really only grinned to Pansy, Daphne, Draco, and of course, Elizabeth. The brunette smiled softly and waved for him to sit down. He slipped into the chair effortlessly as Elizabeth let out a sigh. "I Guess I'm a bit absent minded."

"A bit?" He snorted as he pulled out his own notebook and potions text.

"I'm just trying to work out this riddle in my head, but it doesn't seem to give any clues." Elizabeth babbled as she put her fingers to her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair. Her fingers dug into her scalp as she looked across the table to Blaise. The slytherin classmate cocked a brow at her before he shook his head, apparently disapproving of her vague terms. Another sigh fell off her lips. "I don't even know what I'm reading, it's just utter nonsense in my head."

Blaise took the book careful and flipped it, before he eyed Elizabeth suspiciously. "Salazar Slytherin?" He questioned.

"What? Oh! Aren't you curious, why ever rule is set the way it is? Why muggle-"

"Oh no, not the mudblood speech again." He growled and shoved the book towards her. "Elizabeth, you know my thoughts on Blood traitors and Mudbloods." She flinched as he looked away from her.

"Blaise, you know I'm not an elitist like you." She whispered. "I was just…" Wanting to know if Salazar could forgive mudbloods. If Muggle borns ever could be accepted. Many more things. Many things she knew he couldn't accept, because that was his opinion. An opinion he was rased with and never told no.

"I think you've been force fed too many opinions from Pott-head and Weasel." Blaise snarled. Elizabeth sighed, she was not going to win this fight, and if she ever was, it was not now. Without completely outting herself, she would have to wait and push the idea slowly.

"You're probably right." Elizabeth grumbled. "They've even got me losing my place in class, I don't know what I'm going to do if Professor Binns hears me snapping at them again. He's already said my temper will, and I quote, 'Get me killed, or worse, convicted of murder.'" She added with flare of the temper tantrum just the other day. Harry and Ron had been muttering something or other about Malfoy and she had enough. It was one thing for them to be there, another for them to talk about Draco like they actually knew them. She blew up… and Professor Binns decided to cut class early to talk to her about her temper. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the memory of them.

"I bet." He snorted. "Murder for grammar mistake." He teased as he grinned up from his text book. Elizabeth slapped his hand gently and shot him a look.

"I am not homicidal, but I can change. You can be the first." Elizabeth tugged her book back under her eyes and looked down at the pages. Read, she reminded herself. Find something to keep busy. Blaise's gentle snickering died as he also dug into his book. For a moment she was lost in the narrative, first count words about Salazar and his life.

Her fingers flipped the lid shut and she was about to stand up when the sound of forceful foot steps came her way. Elizabeth looked up at Blaise who looked even more confused, and the two turned slowly to Elizabeth's left to look at a enraged mane of brown hair that never could be contained and a red tie with yellow mixed in.

"Granger." Elizabeth flinched, her nose scrunched up in surprize and in slight pain from the personal space issue that Hermione seemed to plague her with.

"You're dating him?" Hermione snarled.

"What in Merlin's beard are you talking about?" Elizabeth groaned as she shoved her chair backwards so she could stand and be just above Hermione's head. The brunette only took a step closer and invaded the pale slytherin's space more.

"Draco! You're dating Draco Malfoy." It was as if she was accusing her of something. Now this is where Elizabeth couldn't place herself comfortably. Blaise obviously had no care what she said to Granger, but it was clear as day that she say something to make her leave. As much as Elizabeth refused to drop to Blaise's level of derogatory terms, but it was time to put in a back bone. If she didn't, Blaise would look at her like he always did and assume she wasn't as elitist as he, then ask Draco why Elizabeth could ever think of Muggleborns as human. It physically hurt to think of what to say to Hermione.

But there was no turning back, she was on the board, she was no ones pawn and she would not be murdered by her loved ones because of her beliefs. She was just not that kind of person. Elizabeth mentally apologized to Hermione as she narrowed her eyes at the brown haired maiden. Distance, detach, ice. The ice bitch was back.

"I don't know why you're accusing me of such a thing, when it is clear as day that Draco and I are dating. Does it bother you some how, or does it irritate you because you believed us somehow equal and now I'm betraying you. Just because I've been kind to your imbecilic best friends in class does not mean we're friends, Mudblood. I don't know you, and my relationships are none of your business."

Blaise grinned wickedly as he pushed up and brushed past Granger. The look of betrayal in Hermione's eyes only made the guilt burry Elizabeth's emotions more. Ice. Cold as Ice. Bishop to H3.

"There it is…" Hermione whispered as Elizabeth threw the book under her arm and stepped around the girl.

"Where what is, Granger?" Elizabeth growled lowly as she whipped towards Hermione.

"The Slytherin I knew you were." Hermione hissed as Elizabeth cocked a brow to the girl.

The slytherin girl let out a small snort as she brushed her hair behind her shoulder with one hand. "Granger, I'll let you in on a secret." She leaned closer to Hermione who in returned flinched. "I've always been a slytherin, I'm in the house for a reason. Your feelings mean less to me, then the goals and ambitions that I have ahead of me." And with that, she swivelled on her mary-janes quickly and followed Blaise out of the Library.


	10. Radioactive

Blood Status

DracoXOC Fanfic

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, But Elizabeth Marshall and alot of what gets twisted is of my own creation

* * *

Chapter Nine:

"So everyone is buzzing about it." Daphne grinned as Elizabeth rolled her eyes. A groan trickled from her lips as she looked up from her lap as Pansy continued to work on her hair. Parkinson's hair had grown so much in the last few weeks that they all decided to do their hair. But the only thing was that Elizabeth did not get to cut their hair. She could read all she wanted about cutting hair and styling, she was still helpless when it came to scissors and any sort of hair.

"Out with it, Greengrass." Elizabeth moaned. To be quite honest, she was not in the mood for Slytherin games. Besides, there were a whole slew of things the school was buzzing about. One of which was the topic she knew her best friend was itching to talk to her about. Draco and Elizabeth, the whole house saw her and him in the common room last night. She had been reading and he came in, nothing unusual, but it was when he sat down, scooped her up and placed her right in his lap without a fight that everyone paid attention. It was when she didn't even so much as give him a remark about distracting her, or how he leaned his head on her shoulder, more and more of it was obvious. No one wanted to ask, but everyone guessed, it had to be they were together.

"Don't move so much!" Pansy hissed as she swatted at her victim's ear. Elizabeth pouted.

"That you and Draco are going to the Malfoy home for christmas." Daphne wiggled her brows at the girl in the swiveling chair. Elizabeth grimaced as she thought the idea of Draco with no restrictions, no school rules holding him back, and an empty house for him to attack her in. Both in good and bad ways. If he killed her in his house, her mother and father would never see her again.

No, going to his house was a definite NO. She would have to go home for holiday, she always did. But if she wanted to keep Draco close, she would have to start to juggle some things. No job this winter, that would have to be pushed aside till the rest of the war was over. Or, atleast, just summer. Elizabeth would have to actually see them more than just parties. Make it real to everyone that she was a pureblood just hanging out and living with her pureblood friends.

"My mother would choke me with her expensive leather." Elizabeth snorted.

"Mine too!" Pansy laughed as she brushed down the long hair before her.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping to spend a week with each of you girls. My parents want to see me for one week, but I know you guys are going home. Maybe I could sleep over, we could go out for tea or the such." Pansy nearly dropped the brush. Elizabeth looked between the two and the mirror. "What?!"

"You… you want to stop work for one holiday to hang out with us?" Daphne's face was full of worry.

"Yes," Elizabeth grimaced. "If you don't want to, we don't have-" Pansy interrupted.

"Yes, we have to. Oh It's going to be so much fun. I'll write home and have the elves ready a room for you at my home. You can stay there and we'll run about. But Still, are you or aren't you going to spend some time with Draco?" Pansy asked eagerly as she finished up with the girl's hair before her. She snipped it a few times before it was even. She dusted the hair off of Elizabeth's shoulder and pointed her wand at the ground, without hesitation, their miniature sweeping broom brushed the hair into a dustpan and all the hair was gone. Quickly, Elizabeth stood up and stretched her arms above her head and sighed with happiness at the crack of her knees and back.

"Of course I'm spending time with him… I just don't know exactly how yet. I can't just invite him home, my parents would murder me for even thinking of a boy staying at the house. Not just a boy, the boy I just recently snogged in a classroom." Daphne's lips curled upwards. "What?" Elizabeth shot towards the strawberry blond. She grinned as she stood up and motioned for Pansy to sit next to her. The brunette slytherin girl watched as her best friends sat down and grinned at her.

"You didn't tell us that you guys kissed. So, what's it like?" Daphne wiggled her eyebrows.

"Really? With the eyebrow thing, so creepy." Elizabeth grumbled to the two girls. They barked with their laughter but didn't let her escape with that. They would demand answers. She would have to tell them. She forgot she hadn't told them that Draco and her kissed. To be honest, she forgot they had too, until she brought it up.

But like a tidal wave, when the memory came back, her face grew red and flushed. Her hands seemed to tremble lightly as she put them in her lap, her rear found the softness of the bed behind her. How was it to kiss Draco Malfoy? Like everything she didn't try to be. Passionate over silly things, a burning fire, enchanting. "It's like being dragged under water. You can breathe, but your lungs still realize you're suffocating so you can never catch you breath. He's always so…"

"Magical." Pansy finished with a teasing tone. Elizabeth shot her a look but Pansy only broke out into more laughter. "Calm down, Marshall I only said it because it's true."

"Doesn't it weird you out?" Elizabeth grimaced.

"What? That you and Draco? Ha! HAHA! No! Draco was fantastic, I'll tell you this now, I don't regret it, but we've always been better as friends. Because we had a few goes, we're more comfortable around each other, I can sit in his lap and not feel weird, there's no tension now. Just laughter because I know we're just friends." Pansy explained as she rolled her eyes. "You just worry about Draco and You, don't worry about anyone elses opinions of you two. Because the sooner you stop listening to strangers, the sooner you can enjoy the ride."

"Yeah, the ride." Daphne snorted as she winked at Elizabeth.

"And… I'm leaving now, good night girls." Elizabeth laughed as she stood up and moved towards the door.

"Going to see Draco?" They mocked but Elizabeth didn't hear.

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

Elizabeth sat on his bed, Saturday couldn't have come soon enough. He sat against the wall and with a swift movement, wrapped his arms around her torso and dragged her back into his chest. Her shoulderblades against his torso as she rolled her eyes. Knees up and holding the book they were reading from, she leaned back so her head was on his shoulder, his chin rested on hers and he held her closer still.

"You're going to get nothing done like this." Elizabeth teased with a grin as Draco smirked. He slowly pushed the book to the side and in the process, took all the air out of Elizabeth's lungs. A gentle hand ran up her sides, his hands rested on her now bare stomach. Fingers traced ghost designs on her flesh as he turned his head and pressed butterfly kisses to her shoulder, then up to her throat.

A humm of sorts vibrated in Elizabeth's mouth as she felt her body fall more into his trap. It wasn't until she felt his fingers slip under her bra that she realized what was happening. She was helpless to stop it. Her hips slowly moved against the bed as his fingers traced frozen circles around her nipple. Lips parted, her back arched into his touch as Draco kissed with more pressure to her throat. His teeth finally grazed the nape of her throat and a whimper finally fell from her lips.

"I've waited for that sound for ages." He growled against her throat as his thumb slipped under her bra and he lightly pinched her hard nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Elizabeth's hips bucked like the traitor's they were.

"How are you… do-do-doing this." She whimpered, her eyes long since fluttered shut and rolled back in her head.

"I'm good." He chuckled, the feeling of his hot breath on her wet skin only brought goosebumps down her arms and across her stomach. Words escaped Elizabeth as she felt her one hand snatched at the cloth under her nails. She wrinkled it with delicious need as Draco's fingers moved from one breast to the other, torturous feelings shot down her spine into her core. Her other hand moved to get support, only to feel his thigh under her palm and she couldn't help it. It moved more and more center and without warning, Draco let out a gasp as her fingers grazed a very hard muscle inbetween his thighs. His lips and teeth came down hard on her neck, his fingers wrapped around her breast as she gasped for air.

"Be careful." He murmured as he butterfly kissed her neck as an apology for the now dark hickey that was growing.

"I've been told that before." She grinned with cheek as she slowly turned in his arms. There it was, a magnetic pull in her stomach, a yank to her core as she looked at him. Lust, that's what it was supposed to be called. But there was so much more to that when she looked at him.

A snatch of his hair, a yank of his lips against her, it was rough, it was sloppy, it was heated. He lunged into the kiss and pinned her to the bed, his knees hard against the mattress as she kissed him with all the passion in her stomach. It felt so foreign to her, to need and want and demand something so intimate. Her hips lifted by his hand gently, she couldn't help how easily her ankles were found wrapped around his hips, her feet rested against his lower back.

There was a small wish for her to have worn pants, but here she was, in her school skirt, all fluttered and pushed up against her abdomen and her panties the only cloth on her body between him and her. The pressure sent tingles up and down her legs, light whimpers trickled into his mouth through their kiss as his hips found themselves pressed against hers.

His kiss stopped as he nearly lost all the air in his lungs as she lay there against his matress, hair wild and lips red and bruised. "Come home with me over the holiday." he begged with eyes that traced her figure against his bed.

"What? So no one knows where I am and I'm helpless to your advances?" She teased, but the whole thing was, it was a real threat. If Elizabeth ever stayed at his place, she would never forgive herself for the danger she put herself in. If her secret spilled, he'd kill her. If it didn't… then would they not end up in the same position, but with less clothes and more than a kiss between them.

Elizabeth barely know how she felt about lying to the man she wrapped her arms around, how would she live with the guilt of sleeping with him and knowing he'd hate her for it later.

"Yes and no. I want to see you over the holiday, not just a letter and one appearance at Daphne's annual christmas ball." Draco murmured. "If I happen to convince you to let me to strip you of your knickers, well, then that's an added bonus." He winked at her.

"And they say chivlary is dead." Elizabeth teased. "But I am going to be there this winter. I've already arranged to sleep over at Pansy's for a whole week and Daphne for a week as well."

"Spend the last week with me. You don't have to stay at my home, but just meet me, in the park, every day." He demaned as she cocked a brow at him.

"Do you even know the statistics of diseases from having sex in wild grass." She added.

"So, you were thinking of fucking me, I knew it." He grinned only to gain a swat upside his head. But his lips were still curled up in a smile. "I'm not demanding, I just hope you'll make time for me too." He whispered as Elizabeth found herself studying his face. The way his cheeks moved when he smiled, the way it touched his eyes, the way his stormy eyes lit up and seemed alive. The first time in months that she saw the real Draco. Her Draco, the one who could see loving, here he was again.

"9032 Golligan Lane, London." She stated softly.

Draco furrowed his brows before he pulled back. "Where is that?"

"My parents will be in America for two weeks of the holiday, come to my house. I'll show you my extensive collection of cook books." She whispered as Draco looked down at her. Slowly, she felt her lips curl up into a smile, gently a chuckle of his escaped his lips as he leaned down and pressed their lips together in something others would describe as intimate and affectionate.

Elizabeth felt the air in her lungs disappear as Draco pressed a kiss from her lips to her cheek, then one next to her ear. "You know the best way to a man's heart is his stomach, the other is putting his-"

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Elizabeth cried out as she shoved him hard on the shoulders and scrambled up off the bed. Draco snickered as she clawed her hair back to normal and glowered at him. "Besides, I've got homework to work on."

"Oh really?" Draco let out a snort.

"Yup, in History. Potter and Weasly have arranged to meet me in the library in a few minutes." Draco's face went dark. "Don't give me that." She hissed and watched his lips purse. And with that, she bent over and in a woosh scooped up her hair and pulled it into a messy ponytail. Elizabeth bent over towards him on the bed, stole a kiss from his mouth and grinned at him.

"We need to talk, later." He growled lightly against her lips as she slipped her flats onto her toes and wiggled her feet into them.

"About what?" Elizabeth feigned innocence as she stood up and dusted off her blouse.

"Katie Bell." Draco narrowed his eyes. "She was never in the plan, and now you've put her in it. I don't know what you did to her-" Elizabeth crossed her arms and cocked a brow at him. Draco had the unfortunate problem of control, and when it was not in his hands, he began to freak out. Which she could see in his veins now. Panic and uncertainty, whatever it was that he was after, that he refused to let her in on, it was going to slowly eat him up inside.

"I will take care of her." She whispered and whipped on her heels towards the door.


	11. Dark Witch

Blood Status

DracoXOC Fanfic

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, But Elizabeth Marshall and alot of what gets twisted is of my own creation

* * *

Chapter ten:

Elizabeth slipped down the hallways, it was a week before Christmas break and the panic in her stomach only grew worse. She was really going to do this. She really invited Draco over to her home during Holiday. However, she had lied. Her parents would be off in China for six more months for the Iron Chef Competition. They were also then going to transfer to Germany to open their newest restaurant in June, Elizabeth had honestly not seen her parents in person since before the school year. There had been phone calls, but as they were wanted chefs, their actuality of being home was none. Which really only fueled her to work even harder during the summer.

There was no one at home to miss her, so she was at the restaurant from sun up to sun down most days if she could help it. She would pull one shift, work as a waitress, then go out to lunch, come back and work in the office. The only time she actually saw her friends were at Daphne's summer solstice ball, Pansy's Garden party, and a few others.

But now she would have the time to clean up the house, make it as muggle free as possible. Granted, a whole lot would have to be smudged, as for the house phone and such, she already told them in third year that her parents were interested in muggle technology because it was faster than owls.

Now it was time to make sure loose strings stayed quiet. She had obliviated Katie's memory, but she would make sure that the girl never remembered who did this to her. It never left her chest that she had used such a brutal spell against another human being. How easy it should have been to just throw it aside and forget it.

Elizabeth needed to play the game more feverously if she ever intended to survive this.

Pawn to D4.

Black to D5.

Elizabeth slipped under the darkness of night into the hospital wing. Pomfrey was gone from the wing, the lights long since gone dark. Katie was returned to the Hogwarts infirmary to have a watch kept over her, but this was not a muggle watch. Before she even took a step in, she could feel the wards. With closed eyes, she inhaled and turned right back around. This would not be as easy as believed, which was why she walked straight across the hall and firmly planted her hands onto the frame of Salazar Slytherin.

"Well, if it isn't the thorn in my side." Slytherin hissed with his wide yellow reptilian eyes.

"How do I keep a person from remembering who imperiused them." Elizabeth stated point blankly with a dark look in her eye. Salazar pulled back and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, well, look who decided to join the side they were meant to be on." He cooed with a curl of his lips.

"You will answer my question, or so help me Merlin." She snarled, she was beyond the joking mood now.

"Calm down, Child, I can help you with your….you did a number on that girl, how much courage did you have to muster to keep your boyfriend safe?" He teased as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"I've always been under the influence that no one will stand in the way of my happiness and my goals. If I have to harm a few teenagers to do so, I am willing to pay that price. I'm not Dumbledore's pawn, and I refuse to let him play with my life." Elizabeth growled. "I need to keep Draco close, and to do that, I must save him from himself." She added.

Slytherin cocked a furry brow as he leaned back in the water and crossed his arms. His eyes searched her as she realized he was soaking up information from her hands. The tug of magic on her own, she could feel it as she inhaled slowly and let the anger in her stomach slowly subside.

"No one knows it was you, and yet, there is one person who believes it was Draco Malfoy who hexed the girl." Slytherin purred with such delight.

"Potter is a fool." Elizabeth growled. "Him and his friends chase after what they hope is good and only fall short of dying each time. You still have yet to answer my question." Elizabeth snarled with a curl of her lip and her nose scrunched.

"The secret is-"

"To not get caught." Elizabeth jumped back, her hands let go of the portrait frame as her eyes went wide. There in the shadows was Severus Snape, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. The amount of dark words that crossed her mind as she looked at him. The amount of trouble she was about the face was phenomenal. For no reason at all, she whipped on her heel and shot down the hall. "MISS MARSHALL!"

Elizabeth skittered around the hall and made it a physical point to bolt down the stairs, she used the rail to support herself as she didn't touch the ground going around the sharp corner. She landed down on the steps and kept the speed as she rushed down the hall and around another corner. He followed her, and for a man she knew not of his age, he kept up with her pretty well. Thighs on fire as she skidded around a corner and into an empty classroom. She dove down into the darkness and crawled into a hidden corner, her wand up against her mouth and a muffled spell whispered on herself as Snape stumbled into the room. Out of breath and incredibly pissed off.

She could see the light on the tip of his wand from under the cloth that hid the cabinet she hid in.

"Miss Marshall, if I have to dig for you, hidden in this room, I will personally strangle you." Snape snapped as she closed her eyes and held still. In her head were so many words she should have said, things she should have done better. When she walked into the hospital wing, she should have known there would be a ward on the door. What a fool! She was such an imbecile to think she could get away with this.

Elizabeth could hear it now, the sound of handcuffs placed around her wrist as they dragged her off to Azkaban. Maybe that would be better than the complete opposite, that she would be murdered in cold blood by her boyfriend.

There was that B word again.

Just as she thought of the word, the cabinet flew open and hands yanked her own and into the light of the room. The muffle spell fell off her mouth as she cried and struggled in his hands. "Let me go!" She shouted, her body yanked back against his hands.

"Miss Marshall!" Snape warned and she only struggled more. When she opened her eyes, she looked up and saw it, the anger in his eyes. The ice that usually built up around her heart, the wall she built up was useless as she turned her and shoved her straight into the closest chair.

"No! Please, don't!" She cried out as he pointed his wand at her. "Please!"

But it was too late, she could feel him cast it before the sound of his incantation hit her ears. "LEGILIMENS", Snape watched as Elizabeth was shot back in the chair and the chair against the desk. It was fuzzy, like the memory that she tried to shove down to the back of her skull was being physically yanked forward. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks as her head smacked back against the desk and her mouth open as she gasped for air, silent screams trickled off her lips as she watched it.

Dark and fuzzy, she was there with him, in the bathroom. There was Elizabeth, her eyes downward cast at the necklace. The worry etched on her face as she walked forward and leaned against the sinks. Her fingers dug into the sink, that's when Katie Bell entered. Elizabeth whipped around, the tears still flowed like a storm down her face. "Stop… NO! Please…" Elizabeth's voice was like a balloon in the air, always floating upwards until it burst and disappeared forever.

Snape snatched at her arm and forced her to watch as she viciously attacked Katie. The Obliviate first and Elizabeth tried to cover her eyes, to turn away but he didn't allow her. He didn't say a word as his hands held her chin and she watched, she heard.

"IMPERIO!" Elizabeth let out a cry of pain as she watched the body that belonged to her crumple, the pain that she ignored and swallowed down, all too fresh.

Just like that, the memory was gone. Elizabeth sat in the chair, her eyes wide as she looked to Snape. The look on his face was dark and completely shadowed from her. She couldn't read him in the least. Freeze, ice that heart, she recoiled inward as she rolled her shoulders back and sat up straight. There were only so many ways he would go about it. Snape was on Draco's side, so he should be on hers, right?

But as she sat there, she realized that she was not going to gain sympathy from him. He was a teacher! He had to tell, it was the law. So Elizabeth jumped to her feet in a quickness she didn't know she had, her emotions of betrayal, of guilt, it all swam down into her stomach as she stood there. Still, he said nothing. Her hands found her wand and without hesitation, it was drawn, pointed at him, his own wand out just as fast.

"Are you going to Imperius me as well?" He sneered.

"If I have to." Elizabeth whispered with a steady beat, not fear, no hurt in her voice.

"There you go, using your talent of distancing yourself to get yourself in trouble." He growled darkly.

"I don't want to, I've never wanted to, but I'm not about to go to Azkaban for doing my job." Elizabeth cocked a brow as she stood up straight and slowed her breathing. With a flick of her wand, a buzz of electricity shot from the tip of her wand shot out at Snape. He deflected it without a pause or fear.

"What job is that?" Snape snickered at her as she slid out of the way of a similar attack of his.

"Haven't you heard? I'm a pawn to Dumbledore, whatever it is that Draco has planned, the fool of an old man knows and is playing with him. He told me specifically to keep him safe. That's exactly what I'm doing." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she slid out of the way of another shot. "Don't toy with me professor, it's beneath you." And that's when she shot more power through her wand. A desk flipped and a chair shattered the glass mirror of the room. Snape returned the attack ten fold and sent Elizabeth right into the wall of the room.

He pinned her to the wall, gasping for air as he encroached on her space. Elizabeth watched carefully, her hands ever so cautiously grasped the dissecting knife that had landed just beside her, and hid it in her hand as she waited for him. "Did you really expect to out hex me, Marshall?" He stated cooly as he was just close enough.

With a snarl, she reacted with a swift slash and she watched as the blood on his cheek spit at her, splattered her lips and chin as she fell to the floor, wand and small blade in hand.

"Smart girl," He chuckled before he knelt down beside her as she caught her breath. "But you should have run, if you intended to escape me." He self-healed the large gash on his cheek as she narrowed her eyes at him, her throat slowly felt back to normal.

"I can't escape you, I just needed to figure out your plan." She growled as she pushed herself back onto her heels and looked to him. "You're not going to turn me in, because if you had intended that, you would have knocked me out by now. You have every opportunity, but you played this game with me."

Snape cocked a brow as she dropped the blade and let it skatter across the stone beneath their shoes. "You know you can never erase what you've done." Snape stated firmly. "Katie may never know it was you, but you will always know it."

Elizabeth scowled at him, "You don't think I've already said the same thing to myself! I can't… I …" She looked away from him. "What are you going to do?" She asked. And with that, he yanked her arm up and grasped her arm just above her elbow and made her look him in the eye before he lifted her up. He said nothing as he motioned for her to walk towards the door. Elizabeth closed her eyes and inhaled slowly as she clenched her wand hard and walked towards the door.

Then, with a flash of light, she fell to the floor. She was unconscious.

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

"Why is it, that you're always in such horrible situations?" Pansy asked as Elizabeth leaned against Draco's shoulder with an ice-pack to her head. Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The train slowly moved down the lane as she closed her eyes and buried her face into the nape of his neck.

"I'm just glad it's holiday." She whispered softly against his skin.

"I'm glad to be free of that idiot of a teacher, Slughorn." Daphne snorted with a roll of her eyes.

"What a twat." Draco growled lightly as he looked out the window. Elizabeth kept her mouth shut as she curled up against him to allow Blaise a spot in the compartment.

"What are you intending to do this week?" Daphne asked Blaise but Elizabeth wasn't paying attention. Her mind was on the harsh events of what happened. She woke up to the Slytherin common room with a book in her lap. 'The life and times of Dark Witches and Wizards', she couldn't tell if Snape left that for a joke, or if he meant for her to learn her place and figure it out. Did cursing Katie Bell really make her a dark witch? Yes… Yes it did.

Elizabeth could still feel the pain of the book in her back-pack that lay at Draco's feet. Her eyes fluttered open as Draco looked to Pansy as she spoke about something full of nonesense like the christmas ball. The boring return of normal life in front of her, it was so hard to see it as that.

Because she knew what this meant. Snape kept her secret, but Dumbledore held the worst one. She couldn't trust this many people with secrets, just to keep Draco from killing her. Besides, who was she kidding, Daphne and Blaise might kill her just as easily as Draco for the betrayal. Pansy may not kill her, but Pansy might beat her face in with her manicured hands, which was sad because Pansy reserved herself from physical violence.

The brunette sat up more, the ice pack now on the table between her and the group. "I'll be right back." She whispered as she slipped up and out of Draco's arms. He looked to her as she smiled to all of them softly, "I've just go to use the loo, I'll return, I promise." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and ruffled Blaise's shoulder as she passed him in the booth.

"Want us to come with?" Daphne offered up.

"No, not this time. I just need quiet." Elizabeth whispered as she let her hand linger on her friend's shoulder as she passed and walked briskly down the hall towards the front end of the train. Honestly she just wanted to be alone. All of this was so draining, she felt like she might keel over and faint again and again. Whatever Snape shot her with, she deserved every moment of agony from it.

Only, as she stepped towards the bathrooms, she felt a hand on her upper arm. She turned to her left just in time to see it jutted out from a booth and her yanked in by the sheer force of will of Hermione Granger. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and reacted quickly, her wand out and the tip of it pressed into Hermione's throat, she watched the fear grow in the brown eyes of the girl.

"What do you think you're doing, Granger!" She hissed.

"Put the wand down, Marshall." Potter whispered as she looked to her right and found his wand pointed right at her. Slowly, she retracted her snake's bite and let the muggleborn go.

"Look, if it isn't the Golden Trio, ready to pick on little ol' me. What do I owe this pleasure?" She snarled darkly. Ron puffed up as he slowly slid Hermione back from Elizabeth and put his shoulder next to Harry's, as if to put up a wall.

"We want answers." Ron stated.

"Read a book Weasley, I'm not going to give you anything." Elizabeth spat back viciously as she swatted at Harry's wand. The boy who lived narrowed his jade eyes at the slytherin ice queen who rolled her shoulders back and cooled her expression. "Besides, whatever you're going to ask me, I have exactly the same information as you. I suggest interrogating someone who actually knows something."

"Who hexed Katie Bell." Hermione blurted out.

Elizabeth turned and opened her mouth to tell her to shut it, only nothing came out. Her lips moved, but her voice was stuck. The whole cabin went silent as Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and her hands went to her throat. Nothing, nothing came out of her mouth. It was obvious the amount of panic in her face as she tried to scream out something but it didn't happen.

"Whoa! Whoa, stop that, you'll hurt yourself, You've been hexed." Elizabeth went wide eyed as Ron reached out and took her hand. She actually began to tremble as he pulled her in closer into the compartment. "Hermione, you know that's once over spell, cast it on her…"

Hermione cocked a brow. "Why? Do you think somethings up?" Hermione lightly tapped her wand on Elizabeth's head. But the Slytherin girl only stood deathly still as fear and panic filled her veins instead of blood and the oxygen in her body was gone. So this is what Snape did. He made it impossible for her to even confess what she had done. He took away her voice, he took care of her. He meant it when he said the only way around what she had done was to never get caught. How could he do that? Keep her from ever telling anyone about it.

"Let me go, Weasley." She hissed as she yanked her shaking hands from him.

"You know, don't you." Harry snarled darkly. "Who did this and who did this to you." She went to snap at him, but her voice was gone again and she began to tremble even worse.

"Someone's forced her to be an unspeakable." Ron spoke as a glow grew bright around her throat. "You know something that someone wants you to keep quiet about, so they cursed you to never spill. Only Ministry people ever volunteer to have this cast on them."

"I knew it! Draco did this!" Harry's voice was booming.

"Will you quiet yourself, Potter!" Elizabeth snapped.

"He wouldn't want to kill his girlfriend, so he just made you unable to talk about it." Harry warned her as Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Her left hand reached over and grabbed her arm. Detach, pull back, grow ice. She needed to get out of here and find Snape. But they would never let her. Time for a strategic exit.

"You're an imbecile if you think I'll talk about Draco in the least, especially in front of you. I'm not your friend. Realize this, I don't like you, I don't like him, I don't like her. I'm just here to get my education and climb ladders. If I ever intend to be as success as my parents, the first rule is to never out your allies." Elizabeth explained curtly as she scowled to Ron, "and never piss off those with more power than your family." Finally her eyes looked to Hermione, "And never, ever, ally with those beneath you."

The looks of outrage on their faces were nothing compared to the blind rage in Hermione's face as she swung at Elizabeth. She was ready for it and she used the force Hermione put into the punch she expected to duck and let the girl stumble, not before she swung around and clipped the door and stumbled out.

"There you are, we were beginning to worry." Elizabeth stumbled into Pansy's arms as she slammed the compartment shut behind her. No use in letting Pansy see who she was with. Her friend would never understand.

"Sorry, just saw a few ravenclaws reading the same book as me." She lied smoothly as Pansy let out a snort.

"You and your books. Come on, Daphne pulled out her deck of Cards and Draco always cheats when you're not around."


	12. Hideaway

Blood Status

DracoXOC Fanfic

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, But Elizabeth Marshall and alot of what gets twisted is of my own creation

* * *

Chapter eleven:

"Yes, Mum, I'm home alone. No mum, I'm not going in to work. Of course not, it's holiday and I'm a

sixth year, I told you the significance of my tests this year." Elizabeth spoke as she lay on her bed in her stretchy shorts and tank-top, her fingers swung her bra above her head. The phone pressed lazily to her ear with one hand as she danced her foot to the light music in the background.

"Ha, yeah, right, I'm about to get kidnapped by the million of psychopaths who live in the hoity toity neighborhood of London. Mum, we live next a high end lawyer and the guy across the street is in Scottland yard. I doubt I'm about to die in the next life-time." Elizabeth laughed as she sling shot her bra across the room and pushed her toes up into the air. She danced and wiggled her toes as she listened to her mother over the phone.

Letters were fine, but it was so much better to hear her voice over the phone. Elizabeth ruffled her mess of hair with her fingers. That's when the doorbell rang and she sighed. "Sorry, Mum, someone's at the door. I'll call you before I go to bed, alright? Right… Yes… Love you too," With that, she clicked the button and swung herself up off the bed and onto her feet. A scrunchy in one hand she pulled her hair up on the top of her head and twirled the locks around into a messy formation as she trotted down the stairs. Her bare feet felt cold against the slick bamboo flooring as she round the bend in her living room and came upon the opening hallway to her front door.

She pulled over the door, expecting to see one of her neighbors to just say hi. They all knew the Marshall's sent their daughter to an expensive academy for most of the year, and a few of them were so friendly with her parents. They ate at the restaurant, saw them on the telly every once in a while when they turned on the cooking channel.

But when the brunette opened the door, instantly she regretted not wearing a bra. Her hands instantly went to her chest to cover herself and yanked down on the tank-top that was obviously exposing her stomach. She felt practically naked.

"What are you doing here!" She hissed darkly as Severus Snape stepped in and shut the door. "How the… How are you even here!"

"Will you go dress yourself girl, we have much to talk about." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her professor.

"Not until you explain what you are doing in my house!" She stomped her foot.

"I'm here about Draco." He answered finally and she huffed. With her free hand she waved for him to go sit in the living room as she whipped around and hussled up the stairs, all while still holding her chest with her hands. She felt so naked despite wearing a thick tank-top and shorts. Once she was in her room, she shut the door and pressed her back up against it.

Quickly she stripped of her shorts and shimmied into a pair of jeans, flipped off the tank-top and pulled on her bra and a new, longer tank-top, and a blouse to go over it. Elizabeth pressed her back to the hallway wall as she listened for movement. But she heard nothing. Slowly she edged down the stairs, her ears perked.

"Are you going to do that all day or get down here and talk with me?" She huffed as she rushed down the stairs and rounded the corner and right into the living room. It was weird to see Snape in just suit pants and a button up, always black, but still less than his sweeping robes and shadowy flow. He seemed almost human now, especially after what had transpired between them just a week or so ago.

"How did you find me?" Elizabeth snarled as she settled onto the love seat across from him. "I never listed my home at Hogwarts, I never let anyone know where I was or what neighborhood I lived in."

"I am your professor, if I couldn't find you at your own home while you're not actively trying to hide from me, what kind of teacher would I be?" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll give you that but-"

"Who knows you're a muggle-born." Elizabeth's heart stopped as she couldn't hide the fear in her eyes. "No one knows then, good."

"You can not tell anyone. Only Dumbledore and yourself know, and i refuse to let anyone else know." She warned. He cocked a brow at her as she let her hands tremble. "Please, Professor…"

"So this is what you meant when you feared Draco would kill you. You're not important to him, not only because of your parentage, but because they're muggles." He deduced her like an open book as she closed her eyes and folded her face into her hands. How hard was it to keep her secret a secret. This is what she got for doing the wrong things. She should have never gotten involved.

"It had been so simple before." Her voice wavered as she closed her eyes and focused on breathing, "When he was just a twat that was my best friend, when they didn't even care that much about muggleborns, just didn't like them. I figured with years of wear and tear, they would just come around to ignoring anyone else who was. If it had just been them, I could have made them see past my blood status." She spoke. There was no comfort, now hand to hold her. Even her parents knew nothing of what she was going through or what she was doing. Just that she was home and studying harder.

"So what are you intending to do now?" Snape asked softly.

"I'm going to parties, I'm staying at Pansy's for one week and Daphne's another, and I'm going to inject myself into their culture and their lives even more. They will have no clue who I am." She added.

"And if they find out and reject you?" Snape prodded more. Elizabeth sat up straight and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Well, you've already shown me how easy it is to grow dark. And you saw what I did to protect Malfoy, you can only guess what I'm willing to do to protect myself."

"I only ask one thing of you," Her head tilted lightly as Snape crossed his arms over his chest. "You never go into Draco's home, never step foot in that house, under any circumstance. Now, go make some tea, I heard Draco has let you slack off in Potions and I refuse to let my hard work go to waste."

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

It was like an itch, just under her skin. It wouldn't leave, it was all she could do to ignore it as she toasted bread, and as she boiled water for tea. It was all she could do to forget that she scratched her arms till the point they were red, when she would sit down in the kitchen and work out Ancient Runes, or History of Magic.

It was all she could do not to look in the mirror at the scratch marks around the back of her neck when she walked by the hall-way mirror. Elizabeth felt it, grow under her muscles and in her blood, the infection of the secret. How people were hired to do this, to work through things like this and have no ability to spill their lies. How they lived with what they did, was beyond her. This secret was eating her alive.

Tears were actually welled up in her eyes when she walked in her bathroom to shower. There she stood, bare to the ice cold air of her bathroom. But what wasn't actually there was the darkness that crawled on her skin. She had cursed a girl, a classmate who had done nothing to deserve it. Her fingers trembled as she ran them through the long locks of her brown hair.

She felt like pulling it out as she dried every inch of hair with a towel. There was a knock at the door and she almost didn't answer. "In the bathroom, be right out!" Her voice wavered as her hands shook.

The towel had long since fallen to the ground as her fingers clenched the edge of the sink, her eyes unable to look up at her reflection. Weak, she felt so weak as she tried to keep her feet firmly planted.

"I'm tired of waiting, I'm coming in." Elizabeth turned with a gasp as Draco barged in and stopped at the door. There it was, make-up run down her cheeks, a ghost like shell of the girl he took home on the train, scratch and dig marks on her skin. "Elizabeth…" His voice was soft and almost not alive as tears actually fell down her cheeks, running the make-up she tried to hard to place on just right.

Like he feared she would spook, he etched closer and closer till his hand took ahold of hers and detached them from the sink. It didn't even seem to phase him she was bare to all the world to see as she planted her palms firmly on his chest. Nails dug into his shirt, but he didn't even flinch. He merely grasped the small face towel from the sink and slowly dabbed away her ruined make-up.

"Sad that I've had so many girls with ruined make-up, because of me, I know how to clean it off well." He whispered softly with a smug look. Elizabeth smiled weakly, but it fell short of her eyes as he cleared her face. Soft hands pushed her hair back as he put the towel down and pulled her close. "What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear as he pressed soft kissed into her hair.

"I can't… I can't tell you." She whimpered, which he took with stride. One arm swept under her knees and quickly she was up in his arms. She thought of fighting him, but she held still as he carried her out into the room and sat her down on the bed. He leaned close and kissed her forehead before he looked down at her.

"See, Elizabeth, the problem is, here you are naked and I can't even… enjoy it." He almost seemed wounded as she rolled her eyes and put a hand up to ruffle her slightly damp hair from sticking to her skin.

"Oh poor you." She snorted. Draco grinned, before he stole a kiss on her cold lips.

"Might be best if our outting is an inning. I'll get tea started, where are your house elves?"

Elizabeth clenched her eyes shut. Merlin, she forgot. Most people had house-elves! Most people-

"Right here, Sir… OH MY! DRACO MALFOY YOU GET OUT OF MY LADY'S ROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANCE! YOU TWO ARE MUCH TO YOUNG TO BE SEEN LIKE THIS!" Elizabeth held deathly still as her hands went to her heart to maybe start it again. But there, on the floor stood a house elf with purple dyed cloth around her midsection and purple beads as a sort of circlet on her forehead. Draco chuckled and nodded as he smoothly swept from her room and the sound of foot-steps down the stairs.

Elizabeth gawked at the elf for a moment before she blinked and put her hand to her head. "Wait… Wait… One second, who are you." She whispered. The elf poofed up onto her bed as she placed a blanket around Elizabeth's shoulders. She reacted quickly and pulled it around her as a sort of cover.

"Call me Maybel,Or May for sort. I'm going to serve the honorable House Marshall." She grinned in her small way that filled up all of her face. "Now, come on, best get dressed soon. I see Draco Malfoy is the impatient type. Must'nt keep him waiting." She ushered Elizabeth up. Elizabeth was dressed in moments and the elf didn't even ask about the obvious small scratches and deep digs of her nails against her flesh, only covered them easily with her hands as she worked. The elf even have her hair up and braided nice and loose for her and sent her down the stairs.

"Just one elf?" Draco asked as she stepped down the last step and found him just inside the hallway.

"Mum and Dad took the others with them on their vacation. May's the only one I need." Elizabeth shrugged lightly. Draco made an understanding face before he walked into the living room. Elizabeth turned to the stairs where May stood with the same bright smile. "I don't know who sent you, but thank you." She whispered softly to the elf.

"Maybel is Lady Marshalls, that's all that matters." Elizabeth looked her over before she took the elf's hand softly in hers and held it. Then she turned and let go as she followed Draco towards the living room. She had cleared the room of the telly and of anything too muggle. It had been a struggle mostly because she had to do it the muggle way. Magic outside of school was forbidden, stupid rules. He lounged on her love seat as she slipped down into his arms and relaxed beside him. Tea appeared on the table in front of them and he picked his up elegantly and sipped lightly.

"I'm sorry, you were never meant to see that." She whispered softly.

"We still haven't talked about Katie Bell." He retorted. Elizabeth's bones went still.

"And we never will." She answered as she curled up closer against him. "I'd almost rather talk about Weasley and Potter than Bell." She groaned.

"Then talk. Why did they drag you into their compartment?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Of course he would know that, of course he had seen it. Draco was the spy of all spies, all of slytherin reported to him when they saw something. It became his thing fourth year when he tasked everyone to report on the Golden Trio of gryffindor. If he didn't witness it, all his little snakes witnessed it for him.

"They believe you are up to something." Elizabeth added blandly.

"I'm always up to something. Potter would believe the whole war was started by me if he didn't have to prove it. " Draco put his tea down and turned so that Elizabeth was now placed in his lap, across him with her back to the arm of the love seat. "What else?"

"They know nothing and thought by threatening and harassing me they'd get something." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she grasped her tea slowly and brought it to her lips. Her eyes watched Draco as he relaxed against the couch, but she could see it, just there below his smirk and on his skin, was his worry and panic. He really was up to something and he would never tell her.

"How about some lunch?" Elizabeth grinned as she jumped to her feet from his lap and brushed her dress down. She didn't wait for Draco to stop or follow, she walked towards the kitchen. The itch, there it was. Below her skin, her left hand subconsciously began to itch the inside of her right arm as she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes looked anywhere but her arm, for the blackness of a disease under the skin that floated in and out of her eyesight.

Elizabeth opened the fridge of her kitchen and looked inside, only to recoil with a hiss as she looked down and saw it. Her finger cut lightly into her skin, a gentle drop of blood trickled down her flesh. With a harsh swallow she turned to the sink and washed her hands, pushing her arms under the sink. That's when she saw it, the sickness, the darkness in her skin, it puffed up against her skin and seeped out the wound.

Snape never told her insanity would come along with this guilt, with this pain. She knew it wasn't there, but it looked so real. Her eyes shut as she gritted her teeth, she let the water rush over the wound that stung more than it should.

A gentle hand grasped hers and pulled it out of the water. Elizabeth gasped as she looked to Draco, his fingers wrapped around her arm. "Please. Don't." He muttered and suddenly, Elizabeth felt the guilt. It ate at her stomach.

Fourth year, July 18th, Elizabeth was pulled from work, an owl landed at the house. Elizabeth made it there just as the healer from St. Mungo's did. Draco was in pieces, his father was no where to be seen. Elizabeth held Draco as he had barely had the ability to ask for her. The Healer asked that she take him else where, so she took him to the Magical London Park, the best, neutral place she could. But before they left, she saw it. Mrs. Malfoy, gasped for air on the rug as her blood ran over the expensive design. Her arms were severely torn up, as if she attacked them with bear claws.

Draco never talked of it, that was until now.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I…" Her heart sank as he pressed his face against the top of her hair and the sound of his nose inhaling sharply was all she could hear. "I didn't even realize I was…"

"Neither did she, till I found her on the rug like that." He whispered as he pressed a kiss on her head. "Why don't you sit down, I'll make us lunch." Elizabeth stood in shock and in regret as he moved to the fridge, ice, cold, taken away from her. How could she have been so foolish to believe that she could deal with this alone. Her shield couldn't stop the tears this time. Her iced soul couldn't stop the tears as she stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Nothing was said, she just cried into his back as he stood still and held her arms around him.


End file.
